Into the New World
by Lucifionne
Summary: "Tenang saja, Uchiha. Aku telah menemukan orang yg tepat untuk tinggal bersamamu di mansion Uchiha-mu itu." Tsunade mendapati rasa penasaran dan ketidaksabaran di wajah Sasuke. "Dia adalah muridku, Haruno Sakura." /FutureFic /SasuSaku /ch 9 has been added
1. Chapter 1 Keputusan Tsunade

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

**Into The New World**

© _Mila Mitsuhiko. 2011_

Chapter #1 `Keputusan Tsunade`

* * *

><p>Tsunade duduk di belakang mejanya sambil memperhatikan kembali lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tersusun di atas sana. Dia lalu mengambil nafas perlahan, berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya. Ini bukan masalah besar, fikirnya, tapi hal ini telah berhasil membuat kepalanya pusing beberapa hari kebelakang ini.<p>

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu, Kak Tsunade?" tanya Shizune dengan wajahnya yang tampak kurang yakin.

Tsunade terdiam sejenak, memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu membukanya lagi perlahan. Sebetulnya dia juga belum begitu yakin dengan apa yang telah diputuskannya ini. "Tidak ada pilihan lain, Shizune." Ya, tak ada pilihan lain. Dia berharap inilah yang terbaik, dan tak akan merugikan siapapun.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Saku-"

"Tenanglah, Shizune," interupsi Tsunade, "dia itu muridku. Dia akan baik-baik saja," ucap Tsunade seraya mengambil sebotol _sake_ dari dalam laci mejanya, lalu meneguknya sekali. "Lagipula, sekarang umur mereka sudah sembilan belas tahun. Mereka bukanlah lagi anak kecil yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosi mereka sendiri." Tsunade meneguk lagi minuman favoritnya. "Mereka sudah dewasa sekarang."

Shizune hanya mengangguk pelan sambil berkata, "Ya, aku mengerti, Kak Tsunade."

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu ruangan di mana Tsunade sedang berada saat ini. "Masuk," perintah Tsunade.

Pintu terbuka lalu masuklah dua sosok lelaki berbadan tegap. Salah satunya menggunakan topeng bergambar hewan, ciri khas dari anggota ANBU di Konoha. Dan satunya lagi, adalah sosok yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. Lelaki dengan model rambut yang bisa dibilang unik. Namun tampak pas dengan wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Selamat, kau telah menyelesaikan masa hukumanmu, Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Tsunade, "ternyata, dua tahun terasa cepat berlalu juga."

"Hn." Tak ada ekspresi apapun dalam suaranya, maupun di wajahnya. Dia hanya menatap lurus ke arah Godaime di depannya.

"Namun kau jangan terlalu senang dulu. Kau tak akan semudah itu merasakan kebebasan, setelah apa yang kau lakukan selama ini." Tsunade menyeringai.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengarkan aku, Uchiha," ucap Tsunade, "kau bisa kembali tinggal di rumahmu, di distrik Uchiha. Tapi dengan satu syarat, harus ada seseorang yang menemanimu."

Merasa tak setuju, Sasuke mulai berargumen untuk menolaknya, "Aku tidak butuh siapapun."

Tsunade terkikik pelan. Dia telah mengira kata itu pasti akan terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. "Kau jangan berfikir yang macam-macam dulu, Uchiha. Orang itu adalah ninja yang bertugas untuk mengawasi gerak-gerikmu dalam beberapa bulan ke depan," Tsunade tersenyum tipis, "itu juga, jika kau masih mau berada di Konoha." Tsunade memandangi sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Lelaki dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah berhubungan dengan orang yang baru kukenal," komentar Sasuke.

Tsunade kembali meneguk _sake_-nya. Kali ini dua kali tegukan. "Tenang saja, Uchiha. Aku telah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk tinggal bersamamu di mansion Uchihamu itu." Tsunade mendapati rasa penasaran dan ketidaksabaran di wajah Sasuke. "Dia adalah muridku, Haruno Sakura."

* * *

><p>-bersambung-<p>

.

.

_Any review?_


	2. Chapter 2 Takdir Sakura

** [AN]** Buat yang bilang fic ini kependekan trus minta dipanjangin, maaf banget ^^ fic ini memang saya buat bakalan pendek di setiap chapternya. Kira-kira kurang dari 1500 word(s). Jadi maaf banget yah :) Tapi fic ini akan diusahakan apdet 2 kali dalam seminggu. Mohon pengertiannya ya :))

Makasih banyak buat: **elang**-hitam, **Kikyo** Fujikazu, **Hinagiku**-chan 'cumasatu1nya, **cherry**sakusasu, **Hime** Aletta, **Lady** Spain, **Chini** VAN, **Uchiha** Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, **sasu**saku,** Tsukiyomi** Kumiko,** Miki** Yuiki Vessalius, **Kazuma** B'tomat, **garoo,** **Haza** ShiRaifu, dan **Poetrie**-chan. Makasih banyak atas review-nya. Dan Chapter ke-2 ini spesial buat kalian :* Oh! Dan tentu saja buat pembaca yang lain. Keep Reading ya :)

Selamat membaca~!

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

**Into The New World**

© _Mila Mitsuhiko. 2011_

Chapter #2 'Takdir Sakura'

* * *

><p>"Terimakasih sudah mampir ke sini! Jangan sungkan untuk datang lagi ya~," ucap Yamanaka Ino pada seseorang yang baru saja membeli bunga di tokonya. Meskipun dia seorang kunoichi, tak membuatnya enggan untuk membantu usaha sampingan keluarganya ini. Saat tak ada misi atau pun jadwal latihan, Ino biasanya menghabiskan waktu di sini. Melihat aneka macam bunga-bunga yang indah, cukup menenangkan hati, fikirnya.<p>

_Tring_

"Ah, selamat datang," sambut Ino pada seorang wanita yang masuk ke tokonya. "Lho? Shizune-senpai?" Ino mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukankah baru dua hari yang lalu kau juga ke sini?" tanya Ino

"Ya, memang benar." Shizune meletakkan tas hitamnya di atas sebuah bangku. "Waktu itu aku membeli bunga Bugenvil, dan kali ini aku datang untuk membeli bunga Lily," jelas Shizune

"Oh begitu. Tidak kusangka kau suka mengoleksi tanaman bunga juga," komentar Ino seraya mendekati Shizune yang sibuk memilih bunga yang paling bagus. "Meski kau itu senpai-ku, tak akan ada potongan harga untukmu!"

"Huh, dasar pelit!" komentar Shizune

Ino tertawa pelan. "Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Aku bukanlah wanita yang sekejam itu, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku ini wanita yang sangat baik hati," ucapnya

"Ya ya ya. Baiklah." Shizune kembali memilah dan memilih puluhan batang bunga Lily di hadapannya.

"Oh ya, Ino," ucap Shizune setelah beberapa menit keheningan menemani mereka, "apa komentarmu tentang misi terbaru Sakura?"

Ino terdiam, lalu memandangi wajah Shizune dengan tatapan _'apa-maksudmu?'_. Kini giliran Shizune yang menatap Ino dengan tatapan keheranan. "Sakura tidak cerita padamu?" tanya Shizune

Ino menggeleng pelan. Matanya masih menatap Shizune dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aneh. Bukankah kau itu sahabatnya? Tapi kenapa dia tidak cerita padamu?" Shizune melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi.

"Hey, berhenti memilih bunganya! Katakan padaku, apa misi terbarunya?" pinta Ino

"Huh, kau ini." Shizune lalu menoleh ke arah Ino. "Sakura mendapat tugas penting, dia akan tinggal di mansion Uchiha bersama Sasuke-"

"APAA?" teriak Ino

"Hey! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Jadi maksudmu, Sakura akan TINGGAL SERUMAH dengan SASUKE?" teriak Ino. Wanita ini tampak sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Kabar bahwa Sasuke telah mengakhiri masa hukumannya, memang telah sampai di telinganya. Kabar bahwa dia akan kembali tinggal di mansion Uchiha, juga telah didengar Ino. Tapi yang satu ini, Ino benar-benar kaget! Sasuke dan juga Sakura seatap? Oh ayolah, siapa yang tak tahu tentang kisah percintaan di antara dua insan itu? Kisah cinta yang menyakitkan di mana perasaan sang wanita hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Ya, begitulah yang terjadi," ucap Shizune

Ino menghela nafasnya perlahan, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Dan Sakura setuju?" _Well_, Ino masih belum bisa mencerna semua kenyataan ini dengan akal sehatnya.

Shizune mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak berani untuk menanyakannya."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menanyakan langsung padanya!" tukas Ino. Dan dia segera berlari ke arah pintu keluar. "Hmm, kalau mau bayar panggil ibuku saja. Dan tolong bilang padanya bahwa aku keluar sebentar!"

Belum sempat Shizune membuka mulutnya, Ino telah menghilang dari pandangannya. "Huh, dasar Ino."

.

Tak butuh waktu bagi Ino untuk sampai ke apartemen Sakura. Karena jaraknya yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Cukup berjalan kira-kira sepuluh menit, Ino telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Sakura. Ino mengatur nafasnya sebelum akhirnya mengetuk daun pintu itu dengan tak sabaran.

"Hey, Sakura, BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"Iya, Ino. Tunggu sebentar!" terdengar suara Sakura dari dalam apartemennya.

_Klik_. Pintu terbuka.

"Ino, ka-"

Hup. Kedua tangan Ino mendarat seketika di bahu Sakura. "Jelaskan. Padaku. Se-ka-rang!"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, belum mengerti apa maksud ucapan Ino barusan. "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, huh?"

Ino menarik kedua tangannya. "Ayolah, Sakura, jangan pura-pura tak mengerti seperti itu," ucap Ino sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen minimalis Sakura. Sakura, yang masih belum mengerti, menyusul langkah Ino-yang kini menuju kamarnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Ino," ucap Sakura

Ino langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas kasur Sakura yang tampak berantakan. Terlihat beberapa helai pakaian berserakan di sana, dan juga sebuah tas besar yang setengah volumenya telah terisi.

"Huh, kau ini," gumam Ino, "jelaskan padaku bagaimana bisa kau berakhir dengan kenyataan bahwa kau akan tinggal serumah dengan U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke?" Ino tampak menyeringai.

"K-kau t-tahu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada terkejut.

Ino mengangguk. "Dan sedihnya bukan dari bibir sahabatku sendiri." Kali ini Ino memasang tampang (pura-pura) sedihnya. Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Maaf. Aku belum sempat menceritakannya padamu."

"Kau bisa mulai sekarang, Sakura."

Sakura menghela nafasnya lagi, dia lalu mengambil posisi duduk di samping Ino. "Ini semua berawal sejak dua hari lalu. Tsunade-shisou membutuhkan seorang ninja untuk mengawasi Sasuke dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Lalu?"

"Dia memilihku."

"Dan bagaimana itu bisa dirimu?"

"Kau tahu 'kan Sasuke itu bagaimana, dia tak semudah itu bisa berhubungan dengan orang baru dikenalnya," jelas Sakura. "Dan saat ini Naruto-kun dan Kakashi-sensei sedang dalam misi. Yang tersisa cuma aku."

Ino belum berkomentar.

"Dan alasan lain mengapa aku yang dipilih adalah karena aku seorang ninja medis," ucap Sakura kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu memasukkan satu per satu pakaiannya ke dalam tas. "Aku juga ditugaskan untuk memulihkan kondisi kesehatannya," tambah Sakura

"Dan kau menyetujuinya begitu saja?" tanya Ino "Atau, karena ada alasan lain?"

Sakura langsung terhenti dari kegiatannya, tubuhnya langsung refleks berbalik ke arah Ino. "Ino! Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi untuknya. Aku sudah berhenti mengejarnya sejak dua tahun lalu! Aku sama sekali tidak punya maksud lain!" ucap Sakura

Lagi-lagi Ino menyeringai. "Aku tidak bilang bahwa kau masih punya perasaan untuknya," goda Ino

"Ino," jeda sejenak, "jangan membuatku mengharapkannya lagi, kumohon." Suara Sakura terdengar melemah.

"Iya-iya, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau ini cepat sekali marahnya!" Sakura tidak berkomentar, dia memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Oh ya, sampai kapan kau akan tinggal di sana?" tanya Ino

"Kira-kira tujuh atau delapan bulan. Paling lama setahun," jawab Sakura santai

"SETAHUN?"

"Hmm." Sakura mengangguk.

"Kurasa saat aku bertemu denganmu tahun depan, kau dan Sasuke pasti tengah sibuk mengasuh Uchiha kecil," goda Ino sambil terkikik geli.

_Plak_.

"Au!" Bantal yang dilempar Sakura tepat mengenai kepala Ino.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Ino!" Tampak rona kemerahan di wajah Sakura.

Ino masih terkikik, dia menyadari betapa serunya menggoda sahabatnya ini. "Aku hanya bercanda."

"Dan aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda!"

"Baiklah," ucap Ino kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura. Lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Tapi setidaknya, setahun ke depan akan menjadi tahun yang menyenangkan dan menggairahkan untukmu. Iyakan, Sakura?"

* * *

><p>-bersambung-<p>

.

.

.

**Chapter selanjutnya:**

Chapter #3 'Mansion Uchiha'. Bagaimanakah sambutan yang diterima Sakura saat dia sampai di rumah Sasuke?  
>Penasaran? Saya harap begitu. Hahahaha.<p>

Kemungkinan chapter berikutnya akan di-publish pada hari jumat/sabtu.

Saya udah periksa fic ini 2 kali, jika masih ada typo, jangan sungkan untuk beritahu :)

Terimakasih udah mau membaca :)

Yang udah penasaran, **mana suaranyaaaahhh?**


	3. Chapter 3 Mansion Uchiha

**Makasih banyak buat:** **Hinagiku-chan** 'cumasatu1nya, **Erna** bloom, **Just ana** g login, **Kikyo** Fujikazu, **and'**z a.n, **Poetrie**-chan, **nami**cherry, **Chini** VAN, **Miki** Yuiki Vessalius, **Felson**Spitfire, **elang**-hitam, **CheZaHana**-chan, **eet** gitu, **luna** forever, **garoo**, **sasu**saku, **Uchiha** Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, **Sky pea**-chan, **Ame** Kuroyuki, **senayuki**-chan, **Ichigo** Mamochi... berkat feedback-nya, saya jadi semangat nulis ;) Chapter ke-3 ini spesial buat kalian, dan tentu saja buat pembaca setia lainnya :*

**[AN]** Chapter ini mungkin sedikiiiit-agak panjang, semoga gak bosan ya =)

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

**Into The New World**

© _Mila Mitsuhiko. 2011_

Chapter #3 'Mansion Uchiha'

* * *

><p>Sakura melangkahkan kakinya takut-takut saat memasuki kawasan klan uchiha. Suasana begitu sepi. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di telinganya hanyalah suara langkah kakinya sendiri. Keadaan di sini juga bisa dibilang gelap. Rumah-rumah kosong tanpa penghuni yang berjejer di kanan-kiri jalan hanya diterangi sebuah lampu di bagian terasnya. Itupun dengan cahaya remang. Sakura sesekali menelan ludahnya, berusaha keras menghadapi suasana menyeramkan di sekitarnya.<p>

Bersyukur masih ada cahaya keperakan rembulan yang masih mau menemaniku, fikir Sakura. Sakura terus melangkah menyusuri kompleks perumahan yang terasa mati ini. Tak berapa lama, akhirnya Sakura pun sampai di depan rumah paling besar di antara rumah-rumah lainnya. Tapi satu hal yang tak berbeda dari yang lain, rumah ini juga tampak gelap dan terasa mati, seakan tak ada makhluk hidup di dalamnya. Beruntungnya, Sakura adalah seorang ninja, tak sulit baginya untuk merasakan chakra seseorang di dalam sana. Dan dia yakin, chakra itu dimiliki oleh seorang lelaki bernama; Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya, tapi dia tak bisa menyimpulkan apa sesungguhnya yang dirasakannya ini. _'Tidak! Aku tidak panik hanya karena akan bertemu Sasuke 'kan?'_ sangkalnya dalam hati. "Tenanglah, Sakura, kau harus tenang!" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan-pelan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang sedang tak tenang saat ini. Sakura memaksa tangannya untuk bergerak. Entah mengapa, untuk mengetuk pintu di hadapannya saja terasa berat. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa takut untuk melakukan ini. Sakura merasa belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi hatinya tak mampu berdusta bahwa; dia sangat merindukannya. Akhirnya dengan sedikit keberanian, Sakura mampu menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu di depannya ini.

_Tok tok tok_. Suara dentuman terdengar cukup besar-mengingat betapa sunyinya daerah ini. Keringat dingin pun mulai mengucur di dahi Sakura. Sakura segera memejamkan matanya, dia belum siap untuk menatap apa yang akan dilihatnya. Namun selang beberapa menit berlalu, belum juga ada tanggapan apapun. Sakura sempat berfikir; mungkin dia salah memilih rumah, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi sebelum akhirnya...

_Klik_. Pintu terbuka.

Dengan sangat lambat Sakura memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap sosok yang membuka pintu itu. Hingga akhirnya, matanya jadenya bertemu dengan onyx lelaki yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Sakura terpaku pada apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Tubuhnya terasa membeku saat memandangi mata itu. Mata paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya. Mata yang dimiliki oleh lelaki yang dulu pernah dicintainya. Ya, dulu-dan mungkin selamanya.

Sakura terus memandangi sosok yang berada di hadapannya, tak banyak yang berubah di wajah tampannya itu. Kulitnya masih sepucat dulu, matanya masih sehitam dulu. Hanya tatapannya yang semakin tajam. Sakura bahkan tak menyadari berapa lama waktu yang telah dilaluinya, dia seakan terbius dengan kesempurnaan yang hanya berjarak tiga puluh senti dari wajahnya.

Seketika wajah Sakura memerah saat dia menyadari dua hal. Pertama; Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang berada di depannya juga balas menatap matanya, memperhatikan kebodohan yang tanpa sadar dilakukannya. Kedua; Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang berada di hadapannya ini tengah bertelanjang dada, tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Untungnya masih ada sehelai handuk yang terlilit menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Ah! Ma-maaf, Sasuke!" rasa panik seketika memenuhi diri Sakura. "Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku minta maaf!" ucapnya sambil menghalangi pandangannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hn," respon Sasuke. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Sasuke melangkah masuk ke rumah dan meninggalkan Sakura di luar.

Sakura merasa kesal dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. _'Tidak bisakah dia bilang; silahkan masuk, huh?'_ rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Namun dia menahan emosinya, berusaha agar tak meninju sampai hancur tembok yang ada di dekatnya. "Tenanglah, Sakura, kau pasti kuat!" ucapnya sangat pelan agar tak didengar orang lain selain dirinya. "Semangat!" Sakura lalu menyusul Sasuke yang telah masuk ke dalam rumah lebih dulu.

"Ikut aku," perintah Sasuke beberapa saat setelah Sakura sampai di dalam. Kali ini tubuhnya telah berpakaian lengkap. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke yang menyusuri tangga untuk naik ke lantai dua.

Sakura hanya termangu melihat keadaan rumah Sasuke yang begitu rapi dan bersih. Sakura sempat berfikir, apakah Sasuke yang membersihkannya sendirian? dan apakah dalam waktu dua hari dia bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa bantuan orang lain?

"Aduh!" tanpa sengaja Sakura menabrak tubuh Sasuke yang rupanya telah berhenti saat dia terhanyut dalam lamunannya. "Maaf," ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. "Ini kamarmu," ucapnya, "dan kamarku di sana. Kamar mandi ada di samping kamarku."

Sakura hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Namun hatinya kembali memiliki pertanyaan, mengapa kamarnya harus bersebrangan dengan kamar Sasuke? Apa dia ingin melihat dirinya? Atau Sasuke tidak ingin jauh dari dirinya? _'Bodoh! Itu tidak mungkin, Sakura, jangan berfikir berlebihan begitu!'_ Sakura membatin, menyadari kebodohan yang dilakukannya.

"Selama kau di sini, jangan melakukan hal bodoh apapun. Aku tidak suka ketenanganku diusik," ucap Sasuke datar.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menahan dirinya agar tak meledak. "Ya, kau tenang saja, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke lalu melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Masih jam delapan, aku belum mau tidur," komentar Sakura. "Aha! Aku mau melihat-lihat dulu ah!" ucapnya kemudian mulai berjalan menyusuri mansion Uchiha yang megah ini.

Sakura terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang berpintu warna mencolok, yakni merah. Berbeda dengan pintu lainnya yang berwarna hitam. "Ruangan apa ini?" tanya Sakura. "Baiklah, aku akan melihat ke dalam." Sakura membuka pintu itu perlahan, dan saat dia telah sampai di dalam dia disambut oleh puluhan atau bahkan ratusan pigura yang berisikan foto-foto dari anggota keluarga Uchiha berjejer di atas meja dan di dinding. "Waw, hebat."

Sakura memperhatikan satu per satu pigura itu dengan dengan cermat. Hingga dia tertegun saat mendapati satu pigura dengan foto yang terlihat familiar. "Ini Sasuke waktu kecil 'kan?" Sakura mengambil pigura itu dari dinding. "Iya benar, ini keluarga Sasuke. Ini ibunya, sangat cantik. Ayahnya juga tampan. Dan ini," Sakura tercekat, "Uchiha Itachi..." Sakura baru menyadari bahwa keluarga yang tampak bahagia di foto itu hanya tinggal kenangan. "Aku harus pergi dari di sini! Sasuke bisa marah kalau tahu aku di sini." Sakura terburu-buru meletakkan kembali pigura itu di dinding. Membuat foto tak terkait dengan sempurna pada paku di dinding itu. Dan pigura itu pun terjatuh.

_Prang._

"Ahh! Piguranya!" Sakura memunguti pigura yang jatuh ke lantai itu. "Syukurlah hanya retak. Aku tidak boleh sampai-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura membatu saat mendengar suara dingin itu.

"S-sasuke, aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja-"

Dalam gerakan sangat cepat Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura, lalu mendorong tubuhnya hingga menabrak dinding di belakangnya. "Au!" rintih Sakura

"Aku sudah peringatkan untuk tidak melakukan kebodohan di rumahku 'kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam mata Sakura. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

Jantung Sakura kembali berdetak kencang. Bukan hanya karena kemarahan Sasuke, tapi juga karena hal lain; posisi mereka saat ini. Tubuh Sasuke sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya yang tersandar di dinding. Sakura bisa merasakan detak jantung Sasuke di dadanya, bahkan dia bisa merasakan hangat hembusan nafas Sasuke di wajahnya. Dan jika dia bergerak sedikit saja, mungkin bibir mereka akan bertemu.

Wajah Sakura memerah saat memikirkan hal itu.

Sasuke menguatkan cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura. Dia tak perduli dengan rintihan kesakitan yang meluncur dari bibir Sakura. "Jangan. Pernah. Sentuh. Apapun. Di rumahku," perintah Sasuke, "atau kau akan menyesal selamanya." Dan Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkannya.

Mata Sakura terasa panas, hatinya terasa sakit dan dalam waktu singkat tetesan air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Kami-sama, apakah aku sanggup bertahan di sini?"

* * *

><p>-bersambung-<p>

Akankah Sakura sanggup bertahan tinggal bersama Sasuke di rumahnya? Akankah Sasuke terus bersikap dingin padanya?

Temukan jawabannya di chapter yang akan datang.

Buat yang review login, gak masalah 'kan kalo saya Pm kalian pas Fic ini diapdet?

.

Yang mau tau lanjutan cerita ini, **mana suaranyaaaahhhh?**


	4. Chapter 4 Pagi Baru

Makasih banyak buat:** Ame** Kuroyuki, **Mary**Lavey, **Ayhank**-chan UchihArlinz, **choco** momo, **nami**cherry, **Misterious** Me, **Haza** ShiRaifu, **Hinagiku**-chan 'cumasatu1nya, **Uchiha** Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, **Felson**Spitfire, **Chini** VAN, **Ritard**. S. Quint, **Hatake** Depharamita Archuleta, **siapa** adja boleeh, **elang**-hitam,** ichi** yukaiyun, **Chie** Akane Etsuko, **Cye**Dessy-Uchiha'chan, **senayuki**-chan, **Kikyo** Fujikazu, **CheZa**Hana-chan, **DEVIL**'D, **garoo**, **Uchiha** ney-chan, **Miki** Yuiki Vessalius,** Kazuki** Namikaze, **Restu**Chii SoraYama, dan **gie**youngkyu atas feedback-nya. Karena kalian saya berhasil mengalahkan rasa malas saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Dan Chapter ke-4 ini spesial buat kalian :* dan tentu saja buat pembaca setia lainnya =))

**[AN]** Fic ini akan lebih fokus pada perkembangan hubungan di antara Sasuke dan Sakura, semoga gak bosen yah =)

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

**Into The New World**

© _Mila Mitsuhiko. 2011_

Chapter #4 'Pagi baru'

* * *

><p>Suara ribut kecil membuat Sasuke terjaga dari tidurnya. Suara yang diyakininya itu berasal dari lantai dasar rumahnya, terdengar saat mengganggu. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya ada seseorang yang berani mengusik ketenangan tidurnya dengan suara bising seperti ini. Dan saat itu terjadi, dia sangat membencinya. Dia benci jika ada yang berani mengusik ketenangan paginya.<p>

Dengan malas Sasuke membuka matanya, dan pandangannya langsung disambut oleh jendela kaca yang ditutupi tirai biru tua. Suara ribut itu kini terdengar makin jelas di telinganya, dan kali ini aroma yang cukup menggoda tertangkap oleh indra penciumannya. Sasuke beranjak dari kasurnya, setelah susah payah dipaksanya tubuh yang masih ingin terlelap itu. Dia lalu berjalan keluar menuju kamar mandi yang terletak tepat di samping kamar tidurnya. Setelah beberapa saat di sana untuk membasuh muka dan menggosok giginya, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, dia kini tengah menuruni anak tangga untuk menuju sumber suara yang telah berani menantangnya.

Langkah kaki membawanya sampai ke dapur, dan di sana dia mendapati wanita berambut merah muda sebahu tengah sibuk berkutat dengan kuali dan kompor di depannya. Sasuke sempat terkejut, saat menyadari bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya yang tinggal di rumah ini. Bahwa saat ini dia tak sendiri berada di dalam bangunan yang sepi ini. Bahwa ada seseorang yang mau tak mau harus dilihatnya tiap hari.

Sasuke merasa aneh dengan kehadiran Sakura di rumahnya. Dia telah terbiasa dengan rasa sepi yang menemaninya. Dia telah terbiasa hidup dalam kesendirian tanpa siapapun- dan dia sadar itu menyakitkan. Tapi dia tak membutuhkan siapapun untuk mengusir rasa sepi itu dari kehidupannya.

"Ah! Sasuke," suara Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya, "tadinya aku berniat membangunkanmu. Tapi ya sudahlah. Selamat pagi!" ucap Sakura bersemangat. Mata jadenya bersinar cerah, tak tampak bengkak-bekas dia menangis semalam-di sana. Dia bahkan bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun di antara mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh?" Raut wajah Sakura yang tadinya cerah kini sedikit memudar. "Hmm... membuat sarapan."

"Sarapan?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Ya, sarapan. Untukmu dan juga untukku. Kita akan sarapan bersama pagi ini," Sakura menjelaskan sambil berusaha memunculkan senyum di bibirnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia merasa seakan hatinya dicubit. Sarapan bersama? Rasanya hal itu tak pernah lagi dilakukan dalam hidupnya. Seingatnya, terakhir kali dia melakukan hal itu adalah pada saat umurnya sembilan tahun, saat keluarganya masih hidup, saat Itachi-saudaranya satu-satunya-adalah sosok yang paling disayangi dan diidolakannya, berbeda dengan sekarang; dimana orang itu adalah makhluk paling dibencinya. Bahkan saat orang itu telah mati di tangannya, rasa benci itu tetap tersimpan di jiwanya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, kenangan manis 'sarapan bersama' itu terputar di pandangannya, di mana ibunya sedang asyik menyiapkan hidangan lezat- tepat di mana Sakura tengah memasak saat ini. Sedangkan dirinya duduk manis di antara ayah dan kakaknya. Sang ayah tengah sibuk membaca gulungan kertas yang tak Sasuke mengerti. Sedangkan Itachi-kakaknya, sibuk membaca buku sambil sesekali tersenyum memandangnya. Bahkan lelaki itu sempat mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Tak pernah dalam sepuluh tahun ini dia mengingat hal itu. Karena dia tahu, rasa sakit yang luar biasa pasti akan timbul jika dia melakukannya. Dia berusaha agar kenangan itu tak pernah muncul lagi diingatannya. Dia ingin semua itu lenyap. Dia tak ingin menyimpan setitikpun kenangan itu di fikirannya. Dia ingin semua kenangan itu ikut mati bersama seluruh keluarganya. Dan dia berhasil, sampai wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini mengacaukan semuanya.

"Sudah selesai!" Suara Sakura membuat Sasuke tersentak, "ayo makan, Sasuke, mumpung nasi gorengnya masih hangat."

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Sasuke?"

"Tidak."

"S-sasuke?"

"Aku tidak butuh semua itu. Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal semacam ini." Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi. Dia tak ingin berlama-lama memenjarakan dirinya di sana. Tak ingin membiarkan dirinya kembali terbayang akan masa lalu yang begitu kelam.

Sakura hanya bisa diam, hatinya merasa cukup sakit. Tapi dia tahu bahwa hal ini pasti terjadi. Dia tahu jika Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang memikirkan perasaan siapapun. Tak mungkin dalam waktu yang sangat singkat dia bisa mengubah lelaki itu. Apalagi saat ini Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang dulu dikenalnya, sekarang dia tak ubahnya seperti orang asing yang baru ditemuinya. Layaknya seseorang yang tak pernah ada di hidupnya.

Sakura menyusul langkah Sasuke yang kini telah berada di ruang tengah. "Sasuke," panggil Sakura dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. Sasuke melirikkan matanya untuk menatap wanita yang memanggilnya ini. "Kau, apa kau membenciku?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tapi pertanyaan itu terulang lagi di otaknya. Suara itu seakan menggema di telinganya. Apa aku membencinya? Apa sebabnya? Apa dia bersalah? Namun dia tak berhasil menemukan jawaban apapun di sana. Dulu saat masih genin, dia memang membenci sifat lemahnya, cengengnya, ditambah lagi dengan sisi _fan girl_-nya itu. Tapi sekarang?

Dia telah berubah. Dia kini sudah jauh lebih baik dari gadis dua belas tahun yang dulu begitu menggilainya. Dan Sasuke sadar bahwa Sakura telah berubah sekarang. Dia bukanlah lagi gadis cengeng yang dulu akan menangis hanya karena terluka sedikit saja. Atau dia yang dulu selalu mengajaknya berkencan dan tak menyerah meski selalu ditolaknya.

"Sasuke, jika kau tak ingin aku di sini, aku," Sakura menelan ludahnya, "aku akan pergi dari sini. Aku tidak akan muncul di hidup-"

"Tidak."

Suara itu mampu menghentikan Sakura. Hatinya berdebar, dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ucapan itu. Meski jawaban itu masih ambigu, tapi dia berharap ada secercah cahaya pada kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak membencimu."

Jade Sakura melebar. Entah mengapa rasanya ingin sekali wanita ini berteriak kemenangan, ingin tertawa lepas di luar sana. Setidaknya dia bisa lega sekarang, meski Sasuke terus bersikap dingin padanya, meski lelaki itu tak pernah memikirkan perasaannya, tapi saat tahu jika; dia tidak membencinya, itu sudah cukup untuknya.

Sakura tak mampu menahan bibirnya untuk tak tersenyum. "Sasuke-kun, terimakasih."

"Hn." Sasuke kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela tak jauh dari hadapannya. Dia berusaha agar matanya tak terpaku pada wajah Sakura yang tengah tersenyum. Muncul perasaan lain pada diri Sasuke, saat tanpa sengaja sudut matanya menangkap kebahagiaan di wajah Sakura. Dia seakan baru melakukan lagi kebaikan dalam hidupnya, setelah selama ini yang dilakukannya hanyalah kejahatan kriminal.

Sasuke terkejut saat Sakura memposisikan dirinya duduk tepat di sebelahnya, namun ekspresi terkejut itu tak akan terlihat oleh Sakura, bahkan orang lain. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, lalu menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Aku akan mengecek kesehatanmu, Sasuke," jawab Sakura

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Hey!" dengan refleks Sakura memegang lengan kiri Sasuke. Tapi cepat-cepat dilepasnya saat mata sang pemilik menatapnya. "Sasuke, kau itu pasienku! Selama di sini aku adalah dokter yang akan merawatmu! Mengerti?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hmm, sekarang tolong, err, buka bajumu!" perintah Sakura. Garis-garis merah tampak jelas tertoreh di wajah Sakura. "Kau jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh dulu! Aku hanya akan memeriksa tubuhmu, khususnya organ-organ bagian dalam tubuhmu. Kau menger-"

Sakura terdiam saat Sasuke melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Sasuke melepaskan kaos hitam-dengan lambang klan Uchiha di belakangnya-yang dikenakannya. Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan tatap kekagumannya saat bola mata hijaunya menangkap dada telanjang Sasuke di hadapannya. Ukiran-ukiran indah yang terpahat di sana membuat Sakura tak sadar jika Sasuke terus memperhatikannya.

"Kau bisa mulai sekarang."

"Ba-baik." Rasa gugup datang dengan cepat memenuhi diri Sakura. Sakura sadar ada yang aneh di dirinya, harusnya rasa gugup ini tak perlu muncul. Karena dia adalah seorang ninja medis, dokter yang telah sering melihat bagian-bagian tubuh lelaki lain di luar sana. Dan dia tak pernah sekalipun merasa canggung atau malu untuk melakukan tugasnya itu. Lalu sekarang, apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa hatinya kembali jatuh pada lelaki di depannya ini?

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya pelan, sedangkan hatinya tengah bertahan sekuat tenaga agar tak sampai jatuh lagi dalam kesalahan yang sama. Ya, kesalahan. Mencintai Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang selalu menganggapnya menyebalkan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan besar, karena dia tahu bahwa pada akhirnya dia hanya akan menangis dan menangis.

Sakura mengeluarkan chakra kehijauan dari telapak tangannya, lalu membawa chakra itu menjelajahi tubuh Sasuke, dari bagian leher, turun ke dada, perut dan berhenti di bawah pusar Sasuke.

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura bersamaan dengan hilangnya chakra hijau tadi di tangannya, lalu menggunakan tangan itu untuk menyeka keringat di dahinya, "Kesehatan organ dalammu masih buruk. Banyak luka dalam yang cukup parah di sana. Aku sarankan kau untuk tidak mengerjakan hal yang berat dulu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan keras kepala, Sasuke!" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar bentakan dari Sakura. "Luka itu serius, kalau dibiarkan akan semakin berbahaya! Mulai besok sampai seterusnya, aku akan selalu mengecek kesehatanmu, memberimu obat dan berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya," ucap Sakura sambil bangun dari duduknya. "Kau setuju?"

"Hn."

"Hmmm... baguslah kalau begitu." Sakura kini meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. "HAH? SUDAH JAM DELAPAN?" Sakura terkejut saat melihat jam di depannya. "Aku bisa terlambat! Sasuke, aku pergi dulu! Daahh!" Wanita itu lalu berlari menuju pintu keluar dan menghilang setelah memakai sandalnya.

Sasuke terdiam memandangi pintu yang tadi sempat disinggahi Sakura. Bayangan merah muda masih tampak di sana. Dia lalu memakai lagi kaos yang tadi dilepaskannya. Kemudian berjalan menuju arah dapur. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah dua piring nasi goreng yang ada di atas meja. Setelah mendesah pelan, Sasuke lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja tersebut, dan menyantap nasi goreng yang memang dibuat Sakura untuknya.

"Hn, lumayan juga," komentarnya sesaat setelah mencicipi hidangan yang dibuat oleh Sakura tadi. Matanya lalu terpaku pada kursi kosong di depannya, kursi yang harusnya ditempati Sakura untuk sarapan pagi bersamanya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Seberapapun anehnya jika ada Sakura di sini, walaupun dirinya merasa tidak nyaman dan leluasa dengan kehadiran wanita itu, dia tetap akan menjalaninya. Dia tak akan menghindar. Dia tetap akan menghadapi garis takdir yang telah direncanakan untuknya.

Karena hidup yang baru telah menunggu di hadapannya.

* * *

><p>-bersambung-<p>

Gimana? Masih pendek ya? Udah lumayan kan? Tapi kan kalian udah tau kalo fic ini gak bakal dibuat panjang di setiap chapternya :p hehehehe...

Makasih banyak udah mau baca, kalo masih ada kesalahan sekecil ato segede apapun, kasih tau yaaa =)

buat yang masih mau baca lanjutan fic ini, kasih aku **MOTIVASI** donggg! Biar gak males ngetik -_-

**AYO AYO, MANA SUARANYAAAHHH!**

See you in the next chapter**.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Reuni

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

**Into the New World**

© _Mila Mitsuhiko. 2011_

Chapter #5 'Reuni'

Bosan, jenuh. Dua kata berbeda namun bermakna sama itu sedang dirasakan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, hingga tengah hari ini dia menghabiskan waktunya hanya di dalam rumah, sendirian. Dia telah berusaha untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berguna seperti; membaca gulungan kertas yang berisikan jurus baru, berusaha menstabilkan kembali sharingan-nya, mencoba memasak sesuatu untuk makan siang. Dan saat dia telah selesai melakukan semua itu, tak ada lagi yang bisa diperbuat. Alhasil, beristirahat di atas kasur terpaksa dilakukannya. Tapi Sasuke tak suka bermalas-malasan seperti ini. Hal ini membuat seolah-olah dirinya hanyalah manusia lemah yang tak mampu melakukan apapun. Layaknya orang bodoh yang tak bisa menggunakan waktunya sebaik mungkin. Dan kata 'lemah' sangat menusuk jika dia mendengar- bahkan jika dia hanya memikirkannya saja. _Aku tidak lemah, karena aku telah membunuhmu_, batinnya berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dia adalah sosok kuat, bukan seorang adik yang begitu lemah dibandingkan kakaknya.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya ke kiri, kemudian menarik sebuah guling ke dalam pelukannya. Saat tubuhnya diam seperti ini, Sasuke bisa merasakan nyeri di beberapa titik di tubuhnya. Salah satunya; di bagian perut. Dia merasakan seolah-olah ada ratusan buah batu yang sengaja dilemparkan ke sana. Sasuke merintih pelan dan mempererat pelukannya pada guling yang tak bernyawa itu.

"Sial," gerutunya kesal.

Nafas Sasuke sedikit terengah, berusaha menahan dan melawan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Benar yang Sakura katakan tadi; luka di dalam tubuhnya memang cukup parah. Dan Sasuke tidak suka berada dalam keadaan buruk seperti ini. Dia ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit ini. Tapi bagaimana? Dia memang bisa dibilang ninja terkuat, terhebat, tertampan atau bahkan tersempurna yang pernah ada. Tapi untuk hal sesederhana ini? Dia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Bahkan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit seperti ini saja dia bingung harus bagaimana. Dia sama sekali tak punya pengetahuan di dunia medis. Dia bukanlah ninja medis handal seperti Sakura. Untuk kasus ini, Uchiha Sasuke, seorang ninja kelas S, telah dikalahkan oleh seorang Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun dan berjalan cepat menuju dapur untuk meneguk segelas air. Berharap dapat menghilangkan rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba datang menyerangnya.

"Tch, sial," lagi-lagi Sasuke mengumpat kesal.

Setelah meneguk habis segelas air putih tadi, dia berusaha menormalkan kerja paru-parunya, bernafas perlahan mencoba menenangkan diri. Usahanya cukup berhasil, rasa sakit di tubuhnya perlahan memudar, meski tak sepenuhnya lenyap. Namun Sasuke bisa merasa lega sekarang. Dia mulai melangkah lagi untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Namun dia terhenti saat;

"TEMEE! BUKA PINTUNYAA!"

"Tch, sial." Dan ini adalah ketiga kalinya Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu. Sasuke mendesah pelan lalu dengan terpaksa menuju pintu depan. Saat pintu rumahnya terbuka, hal yang langsung dirasakan Sasuke adalah rasa sakit luar biasa pada tubuhnya. Karena sosok berambut kuning di hadapannya ini tengah memeluknya erat, sangat erat karena sampai membuatnya tak bisa bernafas.

"SYUKURLAH, TEME, KAU SUDAH BEBAS SEKARANG!" teriak Naruto dengan girangnya. Dia bahkan tak menyadari jika sahabatnya ini hampir tuli karena suara melengkingnya.

"Tch. Dobe, lepaskan aku," perintah Sasuke. Dalam hatinya, dia begitu menyesali telah membukakan pintu untuk orang bodoh ini.

"Hei, Naruto, kau tidak lihat bahwa dia kesakitan begitu?" tanya Sai. Spontan onyx Sasuke langsung tertuju pada lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu, sosok yang tak asing di matanya.

Sadar sedang sedang diperhatikan, Sai mengembangkan senyum pada orang yang tengah menatapnya. Namun Sasuke hanya menatapnya sinis. Sejak awal, dirinya telah merasa tak suka dengan lelaki yang jago melukis itu. Yaitu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di persembunyian sementara Orochimaru. Di mana saat itu Sai telah mencoba membunuhnya, dan ditambah lagi, kehadiran Sai di antara Kakashi, Naruto dan Sakura seolah-olah adalah **pengganti** dirinya di tim tujuh.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Boleh kami masuk?" Kini giliran sang mantan guru yang angkat bicara. Namun Sasuke tak berniat menjawab, dia hanya lekas memberikan jalan kepada tiga tamunya ini agar bisa masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, mereka memposisikan diri masing-masing duduk di lantai mengelilingi sebuah meja yang terbuat dari kayu. Naruto mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sasuke, dia ingin sekali selalu berada di dekat sahabatnya ini. Setidaknya dia ingin meyakinkan bahwa sosok Sasuke di dekatnya ini benar-benar nyata. Yang berarti; perjuangannya untuk membawa pulang sang sahabat tidaklah sia-sia. Dan tetesan keringat serta darah yang tumpah, tak terbuang percuma.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Namun keheningan masih menyelimuti mereka berempat. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat mengeluarkan suara. Melihat suasana yang canggung ini, Kakashi hanya menggeleng pelan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Sasuke?" terdengar suara Kakashi dari balik maskernya.

"Baik," jawab Sasuke seadanya. Matanya tak berniat membalas pandangan dari sang mantan guru. Dia hanya menatap lurus ke arah meja di depannya.

"Kau tahu, Teme, kami semua merindukanmu di sini!" ucap Naruto disertai cengiran manisnya.

Sasuke tak berkomentar apapun atas pernyataan Naruto barusan. Kata 'kami semua' sudah pasti hanya akal-akalan Naruto saja. Karena, siapa lagi selain mereka bertiga yang mau menerimanya di sini? Siapa lagi selain anggota tim tujuh yang masih mempercayainya? Siapa lagi selain Naruto, Sakura dan Kakashi yang berusaha mempertahankan dirinya untuk hidup, sementara semua orang di Konoha- bahkan di semua desa- menginginkannya untuk mati?

Tidak ada.

"Oh ya, Sasuke," panggil Sai, "kudengar si Jelek tinggal bersamamu di sini. Apa itu benar?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Si 'jelek'?" Belum selesai Sasuke kebingungan dengan apa yang diucapkan Sai, kini dia ditambah bingung oleh Naruto dan Kakashi yang terkikik geli. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," komentar Sasuke

"Hahaha, dia tidak mungkin mengerti maksud ucapanmu!" ucap Naruto, "dia mana tahu dengan seseorang yang kau panggil 'jelek' itu," tambahnya sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Mendengar Sai memanggil sahabat wanitanya itu dengan panggilan 'jelek' sudah biasa untuknya. Tapi melihat ekspresi kebingungan di wajah Sasuke, benar-benar kejadian sangat langka untuk Naruto. Atau mungkin ini adalah yang pertama kalinya.

"Oh, aku minta maaf. Aku lupa kalau kau sudah lama pergi dari sini." Sai tersenyum pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke benar-benar kesal dengan senyuman yang tampak jelas hanya dibuat-buatnya. Senyuman aneh yang seakan merendahkannya.

"Yang dimaksud Sai dengan si 'jelek' itu adalah; Sakura," jelas Kakashi

"Hn." Sasuke nyaris tak bisa menangkal rasa geli yang menggelitik perutnya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa ada orang yang tega memanggil Sakura dengan panggilan yang seolah mengejek itu. Dia bukannya kasihan, hanya saja baginya kata 'jelek' tidak tepat untuk Sakura. Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilan wanita itu - selain rambut dengan warna merah muda yang menyala itu - dia tidak sejelek yang digambarkan Sai dalam ucapannya, namun dia juga bukan wanita yang sangat cantik. Sekali lagi, kata 'jelek' dirasa kurang pas untuknya. Dan tak ada penggambaran lain untuk kunoichi bernama Haruno Sakura selain; menyebalkan. Ya, itulah yang ada di fikiran Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa yang kudengar itu benar?" tanya Sai yang masih menunggu jawaban dari bibir Sasuke

Sasuke menatap lelaki aneh ini dengan kesal, "Aa," jawabnya singkat

"Aku heran denganmu. bagaimana mungkin kau bisa setuju untuk tinggal serumah bersama wanita yang galak itu."

"Bukan urusanmu."  
>"Ah, aku lupa. Kalian dulu punya hubungan spesial 'kan?" ucap Sai dengan yakinnya. "Wajar kalau kau mau serumah dengannya. Benar 'kan?"<p>

"Hei Sai! Jaga bicaramu bodoh!" perintah Naruto, "kalau tidak tahu apa-apa jangan asal bicara!"

"Aku tidak asal bicara, Naruto. Aku menemukan foto Sasuke dalam tas si jelek. Itu berarti, dulu mereka punya hubungan spesial," jelas Sai

Entah mengapa, sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan percakapan ini. Sedikit ingin tahu lebih banyak fakta yang akan terucap dari bibir Sai. Meski dia tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang diucapkan lelaki itu, tapi dia hanya ingin tahu - mendengarnya. Lagipula, Sasuke tak terkejut jika begitulah kenyataannya. Meski dia tak pernah memikirkan perasaan Sakura untuknya, tapi dia tahu jika dulu - Ya, dulu - Sakura menyukainya. Bahkan wanita itu pernah menyatakan cintanya secara langsung di hadapannya, dan menangis. Meski kini Sasuke tak tahu apa perasaan itu masih ada di hati Sakura atau tidak, dia tak peduli dan tak mau tahu. Tapi dia tetap tahu satu hal; Sakura pernah mencintainya.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang dari pintu depan, membuat keempat lelaki ini memalingkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu itu. Saat pintu terbuka, masuklah sesosok wanita yang sudah lama mereka kenal. Wanita yang telah jadi seseorang yang cukup berharga dalam hidup mereka.

"Aku pu- eh? Ternyata ada tamu!" ucap Sakura bersemangat. Sakura sangat senang bisa bertemu seluruh anggota tim tujuh di sini. Dia sangat merindukan sosok-sosok orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. Dia juga telah lama berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Namun kesibukan masing-masing membuatnya hanya bisa menepuk dada. "Sudah lama?"

"Tidak juga, kami baru saja sampai beberapa menit lalu," jawab Naruto. "Sakura-chan, tumben sekali jam segini kau sudah pulang?"

"Aku, uhm," terlihat Sakura sedang berfikir untuk menjelaskan sesuatu pada Naruto dan lainnya, "aku sedang ingin pulang cepat hari ini. Uhm, ya, begitulah." Senyuman aneh terpancar di wajahnya. Mungkin lebih aneh dari senyuman Sai.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti ingin cepat pulang karena ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke 'kan? Iya 'kan, Jelek?"

"SAI! Berhenti memanggilku jelek!" perintah Sakura, "aku tidak berharap kau memanggilku 'cantik' 'baik' 'sexy' atau apapun, tapi tolong berhenti memanggilku jelek!"

"Aku tidak mau. Kau tidak bisa mengaturku."

"SAAII!" Sakura mulai melayangkan tangannya untuk meninju tepat di wajah Sai, namun dia berhenti saat;

"Aku lapar."

"Eh?" Sakura terdiam di posisinya, tangan mengepal yang hampir menyentuh wajah Sai. "Sasuke? Kau -"

"Sudah waktu makan siang, kurasa yang lain juga sangat lapar saat ini." Sasuke menatap Sakura datar. Namun Sakura belum bergerak sesenti pun. Dia masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan. Apa maksud Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dirinya lapar? Apa dia tidak makan sejak tadi pagi? Apa dia ingin Sakura memasakkannya makanan? Bukannya tadi pagi dia menolak masakan yang dibuatkan Sakura untuknya? Dan sekarang, apa mau lelaki itu?

"Yang Teme katakan itu benar, Sakura-chan. Kami semua sudah sangat lapaaarrr!" ucap Naruto. "ayo masakkan kami sesuatu."

Sakura lalu menatap keempat orang yang ada di hadapannya itu, kemudian senyuman - yang kali ini manis - muncul di wajahnya. "Baiklah, kebetulan saja aku baru membeli beberapa bungkus ramen instan. Tunggu beberapa menit ya!" ucapnya kemudian menuju dapur.

"Kurasa, si Jelek itu merupakan sosok calon istri ideal," komentar Sai saat Sakura telah berada di dapur.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN SETUJU JIKA KAU BERANI MENYENTUH SAKURA-CHANKU!" protes Naruto dengan teriakannya.

Sai tak merespon Naruto dengan teriakan seperti apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Dia hanya tersenyum. Lalu berkata, "Aku hanya bercanda, Naruto," mata Sai lalu beralih memandang Sasuke. "Dan Sasuke, kau tak perlu cemburu. Tampangmu aneh dengan muka masam begitu." Sasuke tak berkomentar apapun, dia merasa tak perlu membuang waktunya untuk menanggapi kalimat yang sama sekali tak benar itu.

Saat ramen yang dimasak oleh Sakura telah matang, seluruh anggota tim tujuh lalu berkumpul di ruang makan. Duduk mengelilingi meja, di mana sajian ramen itu tertata di atasnya. Mereka menikmati makan siang itu dalam diam. Tak ada yang bersuara, selain bunyi sumpit dan mangkuk yang saling beradu. Hingga makan siang selesai, tak ada satupun yang mencoba mencairkan suasana. Keadaan terasa begitu canggung. Seakan berada di antara orang-orang asing yang tak saling mengenal.

"Naruto, Sai, sudah saatnya kita pulang," ucap Kakashi sambil bangun dari duduknya.

"Sudah mau pulang? Tidak bisa, kalian jangan pulang dulu!" pinta Sakura. Dia masih menginginkan ketiga tamunya ini untuk tetap berada di sini. Dia bahkan belum sempat berbincang dengan mereka semua.

"Aku juga ingin lama-lama di sini, Sakura-chan. Tapi kami masih harus menjalankan misi," keluh Naruto disertai wajah sedihnya.

"Tenang saja, Jelek, lain kali aku akan ke sini lagi. Tapi kau harus masak makanan yang lebih enak," ucap Sai, tak ketinggalan dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

BUKK

"Au!" dengan segera Sai mengusap ubun-ubunnya yang baru saja dihantam tinjuan keras dari Sakura.

"Sering-seringlah mampir ke sini," ucap Sakura dengan wajah memelasnya, "aku berharap bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama kalian."

"Baiklah. Jika ada waktu, kami akan datang lagi." Meski tertutupi masker, Sakura bisa melihat senyuman di wajah sang guru. Sebelah matanya yang tak terhalangi masker terlihat menyipit. Dari situlah Sakura tahu, jika lelaki yang telah dianggapnya seperti ayah sendiri ini tengah tersenyum untuknya. "Kau tak keberatan 'kan, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan suara 'Hn'-khasnya. Meski tak begitu mengerti apa arti di balik suara itu, Kakashi menganggapnya sebagai persetujuan. "Hmm, kami pulang dulu." Kakashi lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mansion Uchiha yang besar ini. Tak lama kemudian, Sai dan Naruto menyusulnya.

Sakura mengantar mereka sampai ke depan pintu, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terpaku di tempatnya saat ini. Sakura melepas kepulangan mereka dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman. "Hati-hati di jalan ya~!" ucap Sakura yang berdiri tepat di jalan masuk rumah Sasuke. Dari dalam, Sasuke bisa mendengar jelas suara Sakura yang terdengar begitu cerah.

"Sampai jumpa, Teme, Sakura-chan!"

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke. Sampai jumpa Jelek."

Saat Naruto, Kakashi dan Sai telah menghilang dari pandangannya, Sakura memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke dalam, mengingat piring-piring kotor yang belum dicuci. Sakura sempat terkikik pelan saat membayangkan; jika saat ini dia langsung kabur, lalu membiarkan Sasuke yang membersihkan piring-piring kotor itu sendirian. Sudah pasti lelaki itu akan mengerjakannya dengan wajah cemberut. Tapi tidak, Sakura tak akan tega membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Saat Sakura sampai di ruang makan, Sasuke masih di posisinya tadi. Duduk terdiam, dengan tampang _stoic_-nya.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya menolehkan pandangannya pada wanita berambut merah muda ini.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat Naruto-kun dan lainnya datang?" Sakura tahu, dia mungkin tak akan mendapat jawaban memuaskan dari Sasuke. Tapi hatinya begitu penasaran, sangat ingin tahu perasaan apa yang ada pada lelaki itu saat ini.

Benar apa yang diperkirakan Sakura, Sasuke sama sekali tak menjawab.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku tak perlu tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini." Sakura mendekat, membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, lalu menatap mata Sasuke lekat-lekat, dia berani melakukan ini karena jarak wajah mereka cukup jauh. Sasuke yang awalnya tak ingin membalas tatapan wanita ini, terpaksa menyerah dengan keadaan tak nyaman ini. Dari posisinya, Sasuke bisa mendapati keindahan di mata hijau apel Sakura. Mata yang begitu bening dan cerah. "Kuharap, kau tak pernah menyesal karena telah memutuskan untuk pulang ke kampung halamanmu, Sasuke."

* * *

><p>-bersambung-<p>

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya: **Kazuki** Namikaze, **agi**-chan, **Chini** VAN, **Ramen** panas, **Fire** Knight17, **Miki** Yuiki Vessalius, **nami**cherry, **B-Rabbit** Lacie, **Uchiha** Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, **Kikyo** Fujikazu, **kari**kazuka, **Popisuke** uchiha, **CyeDessy**-Uchiha'chan, **Musim** Semi, **Hinagiku**-chan 'cumasatu1nya, **Uchiha** ney-chan, **QRen**, **Cheri**amethyst,** Fiyui**-chan, **Restu**Chii SoraYama, **Chipoet**23, **choco** momo, **CheZa**Hana-chan, **EnChy**Drew Haruna, **Tsukiyomi** Kumiko,** gie**youngkyu, **Ame** Kuroyuki dan **Angeline** Uchiha Stephen. Kalian semua luar biasaaa :*

Buat yang pengen liat Sasu cemburu, ntar ya. Pasti ada kok. Tapi belum sekarang ^^ , kita luluhkan dulu sang Pangeran Es, dan tentu saja perlu waktu untuk seorang Sakura melakukan hal tersebut~ #eaea

Hmm, gimana chapter ini menurut kalian? Lumayan? Baik? Bagus? Aneh? O.o

Suasana Canon-nya kerasa gak sih?

**REVIEW!** XD


	6. Chapter 6 Masih Sama

**[a/n]** Chapter ini pendek, karena harusnya ini di-_publish_ tiga hari lalu. Tapi karena saya kurang enak badan, jadi terpaksa ditunda hingga hari ini -_-. Tapi, tetap baca ya, dan saya tunggu feedback-nya, Makasih :*

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

**Into the New World**

© _Mila Mitsuhiko. 2011_

Chapter #6 'Masih Sama'

Saat ini minggu sore. Kebanyakan orang pasti merasa senang dengan datangnya hari ini. Hari libur - sekali dalam tujuh hari. Suasana ceria akan terasa jelas di sepanjang hari minggu itu. Namun kali ini, mungkin tak seceria minggu-minggu sebelumnya, cuaca sedang tak bersahabat di luar sana. Langit yg diharapkan cerah, malah hadir dengan warna kelabu. Sedangkan matahari tampak malu-malu untuk keluar dari balik awan. Belum lagi tetesan-tetesan air yang tengah berlomba untuk jatuh ke bumi. Hujan tengah membasahi Konoha, sejak pagi tadi hingga saat ini, sore hari.

Sakura hanya bisa menahan sensasi sejuk yang timbul karena hujan itu dengan mengenakan switer tebal. Switer hasil rajutan tangan dari sang ibu, hadiah di ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas beberapa bulan lalu. Hangat memang, tapi tak cukup segitu saja. Rasa sejuk itu tetap dirasakannya, malah hampir membuatnya menggigil. Jika Sakura yang mengenakan switer saja masih kedinginan, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Lelaki itu tampak tenang-tenang saja di posisinya saat ini; duduk bersila dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Padahal dirinya hanya memakai kaos biasa, tapi tak tampak ekspresi layaknya orang kedinginan di wajah rupawannya.

Aneh, fikir Sakura, padahal hawa begitu sejuk di sini. Tapi kenapa dia tenang-tenang saja? Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura tak lagi bingung, dia ingat sekarang. Sasuke adalah salah satu shinobi yang menguasai elemen api. Bukanlah hal sulit baginya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan mengandalkan kemampuan yang dimilikinya itu.

Sakura kembali menatap ke arah luar jendela, memperhatikan satu per satu titik air yang berjatuhan dari langit.

"Huh, kenapa hujannya belum reda juga?" keluh Sakura. Entah pada siapa keluhan itu disampaikan. Sakura bahkan tak peduli jika satu-satunya sosok yang menemaninya di sini hanya mengacuhkan dirinya. Lagipula dia mengutarakan keluhannya itu tanpa mengharapkan respon dari sosok tersebut.

"Sasuke?" yang dipanggil hanya mengerlingkan matanya. "Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura, "wajahmu serius sekali. Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sakura menghela nafasnya, "Sasuke, aku ini 'kan-" temanmu. Ingin sekali rasanya menyebut kata itu, namun Sakura menahannya. Kata itu terasa mencekat di tenggorokannya. Tapi yang menjadi alasan utama mengapa ditahannya kata itu adalah; karena dia merasa takut. Dia takut kalau hubungan di antara mereka tak bisa disebut teman. Mereka memang berteman, teman dalam satu tim. Tapi itu dulu. Apakah mereka masih bisa dibilang 'teman setim' sekarang? Atau bahkan, pernahkan lelaki itu menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang teman? Sakura bahkan tak begitu yakin. Sejak dulu dia selalu merasa iri dengan ikatan yang ada di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Meskipun mereka adalah rival sejati, selalu bertengkar dan saling tak mau kalah, tapi mereka saling mengisi. Mereka juga bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Sedangkan dirinya? Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, apa arti dirinya di hidup Sasuke selama ini? "-dokter pribadimu!" tambah Sakura, "kau lupa kalau kau itu pasienku, huh?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Dia tak ambil pusing dengan ucapan Sakura barusan.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, sejak kau pergi banyak yang berubah di sini." Sakura melipat kakinya kemudian mendekapnya erat ke dada. "Salah satunya, Naruto-kun. Meski sikapnya masih kekanak-kanakan, namun dia jadi lebih kuat sekarang. Kulihat dia makin mencintai desa ini." Sakura masih melayangkan pandangannya ke arah rintikan hujan di luar sana. "Dia memang ninja paling luar biasa yang pernah kutemui," ucap Sakura seraya membayangkan wajah tertawa Naruto dalam angannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau telah mendengar hal ini atau belum. Tapi aku tetap akan mengatakannya padamu," lanjut Sakura. Meski dia tak menatap sosok Uchiha di seberang sana, tapi dia tahu bahwa; lelaki itu mendengarnya. "Naruto-kun, dia... berhasil mengalahkan Pein, ketua dari organisasi Akatsuki." Kebisuan Sasuke tak lantas menghentikan Sakura untuk tetap melanjutkan monolognya. "Dia telah menyelamatkan desa ini dari kehancuran. Dia telah jadi pahlawan untuk kami dan desa ini. Kami semua sangat beruntung memiliki ninja seperti dia."

Sakura kini memberanikan dirinya untuk memandang Sasuke, dia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi lelaki itu setelah mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkannya. Akankah Sasuke merasa iri? Kesal? Marah? Tapi... tetap saja Sakura tak melihat tanda-tanda perasaan iri atau apapun di wajah tampan itu. Sasuke hanya diam menatap lurus ke depan. Mungkinkah saat ini lelaki itu tengah memikirkan semua perkataan Sakura tadi? Apakah yang diucapkan wanita berambut merah muda itu memberi dampak pada dirinya?

"Sasuke? Ternyata kau jadi suka termenung sekarang," ujar Sakura, sedikit menyindir sikap diam Sasuke. "Sepertinya kau juga banyak berubah."

Namun Sasuke tetap memilih untuk diam.

"Tapi tidak hanya kau dan Naruto-kun saja yang telah jadi lebih kuat. Selama ini aku juga berlatih sama seperti kalian. Aku juga ingin menjadi berguna," Sakura melanjutkan kisahnya

"Kau masih sama." Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke berkomentar. "Kau masih-"

"Hei! Meskipun kehebatanku tetap kalah dibandingkan dengan kalian... tapi aku telah jauh lebih baik sekarang." Senyuman tipis terukir di bibir mungil Sakura. "Lihat aku! Aku juga telah berubah sekarang!"

Mata Sasuke kini mengamati wajah Sakura. Wajahnya masih seperti yang dulu. Hanya saja, tampak lebih dewasa. Pipinya terlihat sedikit kurus dari yang dulu - yang terakhir dilihatnya bertahun-tahun lalu. Matanya masih tampak begitu bercahaya, dan rambut merah mudanya masih sependek dulu.

Sakura tahu, Sasuke pasti mengacuhkannya. Tak ambil pusing dengan apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya. Lagipula, untuk apa Sasuke mau tahu dengan hal yang menyangkut dirinya?

"Hn, kau masih tetap sama." Kini Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

"Hei! Kau mau ke mana? Apa maksudmu barusan?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau," lalu kembali menghadap ke belakang untuk menatap Sakura yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran, "-masih menyebalkan seperti dulu."

* * *

><p>-bersambung-<p>

-_- conflictless banget yaa? Maaf kalo jadi makin datar begini... *pundung. Tapi entah kenapa kata 'menyebalkan' dari Sasu ke Saku itu benar-benar menarik buat saya, hehehe. XD

Hmm, saya gak perlu banyak omong deh ya, saya cuma perlu denger komentar dan masukan dari kalian :)

Makasih buat semuanya yang review chapter 5 kemaren: debbie-chan and jeclien-chan, CheZaHana-chan, Chini VAN, eet gitu, Kazuki Namikaze, Uchiha ney-chan, Miki Yuiki Vessalius, Haza ShiRaifu, namicherry, MemelSasusakuLove, Kikyo Fujikazu, Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya, Diggory Malfoy, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Fire Knight17, Tsukiyomi Kumiko, Just Ana, Eunike Yuen, QRen, Fumiya Ninna ga login, RestuChii SoraYama, SasuSakuLovers, Angeline Uchiha Stephen, cherry's emerald, karikazuka, senayuki-chan, sasuke fans, DheCha-chan. Kalian adalah semangatku! *peluk* :)

buat **SasuSakuLovers**: aku gak ada niat buat mojokin Sasuke kok di sini -_-, maap kalo terkesan kayak gitu m(_ _)m

buat** Haza Shiraifu**: fict itu masih ga tau kapan mau saya apdet -_-, kehilangan ide buat ngelanjutinnya... maap m(_ _)m


	7. Chapter 7 Aneh

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

**Into the New World**

© _Lucine Fiorenza. 2011_

Chapter #7 'Aneh'

* * *

><p>"Apa maumu kali ini?"<p>

Suara seorang wanita yang merupakan hokage kelima ini terdengar tajam dan begitu mengintimidasi. Berusaha memberitahukan bahwa kali ini; dia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik, pada sosok lelaki yang berdiri di depan sisi lain mejanya.

"Misi." Jawaban yang begitu singkat namun tepat sasaran.

Sang Godaime lalu menyipitkan matanya, mengamati lekat-lekat lelaki yang jauh lebih muda darinya ini. "Kau kira kau itu siapa? Mudah sekali kau meminta misi dariku?" tanya Tsunade, sang Godaime. Kata-katanya cukup menyakitkan. Tapi, apakah mempan untuk seseorang di hadapannya ini?

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, shinobi di desa ini."

Suara kikikan pelan keluar dari bibir Tsunade. "_'Shinobi di desa ini katamu'_?" kini suara Tsunade terkesan mengejek. "Yakin sekali kau ini."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, menatap wanita di depannya ini dengan kesal. "Kalian yang telah menerimaku."

Tsunade menghentikan tawa kecilnya. "Memang benar. Tapi, kau yakin masih bisa menyebut dirimu sebagai 'shinobi Konoha', heh?"

"Hentikan omong kosong ini dan berikan misi untukku," perintah Sasuke

"Aku hanya bercanda." Tsunade menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. "Bersabarlah sedikit, Uchiha," ujar Tsunade, "aku yakin jika kau tak sabaran seperti ini, misi ranking D pun pasti akan gagal di tanganmu."

Kali ini Sasuke memilih diam. Malas untuk menanggapi perkatan Tsunade.

"Baru dua minggu keluar dari penjara, kau sudah ingin menjalankan misi?" Tsunade menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. "Padahal kudengar dari Sakura, kesehatanmu masih buruk."

"Aku akan mati jika aku terus-terusan terkurung di dalam rumah," komentar Sasuke

"Kenapa? Apa karena ada Sakura?" Seringai tipis muncul di bibir Tsunade. Melihat wajah Uchiha di depannya yang tampak begitu kesal, cukup membuatnya terhibur. Sasuke tampak membuka mulutnya, mencoba memberi pembelaan atas pernyataan yang dilontarkan Tsunade barusan. Namun, belum sempat satu patah katapun terucap, Tsunade kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Tak memberi kesempatan kepada Uchiha muda ini untuk mengatakan apapun. "Apa dia masih suka menggodamu, heh? Apa kehadirannya membuatmu jadi salah tingkah?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Berarti iya." Nada kemenangan dan kepuasan terdengar dari ucapan Tsunade barusan. Masalah pribadi murid terbaiknya itu memang bukan urusannya. Tapi kali ini, entah mengapa dirinya cukup tertarik untuk sedikit mengungkit hal tersebut pada lelaki muda di hadapannya. Lelaki yang menjadi pemeran utama dalam kisah hidup muridnya.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua telapak tangan yang berada dalam sakunya. Siapa wanita ini? Berani sekali mengomentari hal yang tak sangkut paut dengannya. Dia memang hokage, tapi tetap saja dia tak punya hak untuk ikut campur dalam urusan hidupnya. Apa selama ini Sakura sering membagi cerita pada wanita tua di hadapannya ini? Apa yang telah dikatakannya? Menjelek-jelekkan dirinyakah? Apa setelah itu mereka menertawakan dirinya?

_Dan mengapa aku harus peduli?_

Sasuke melupakan perdebatan alot dalam dirinya itu saat pintu di belakangnya terbuka.

"Tsunade-sama. Kau memanggilku?" suara berat terdengar dari arah di mana pintu terbuka tadi. Suara yang berasal dari lelaki yang tampak telah berumur.

Tanpa berbasa-basi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi. "Permisi."

"Tenang saja, Sasuke," ucap Tsunade saat Sasuke hampir mencapai pintu, "aku akan mengabarimu secepatnya jika ada misi untukmu, lewat Sakura."

"Aa."

.

Keluar dari ruangan Tsunade, Sasuke memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumahnya, lagipula untuk saat ini ia tak tahu ke mana hendak dituju -jika tidak kembali ke rumahnya sendiri.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa beban, tak ambil pusing dengan tatapan tajam dan bisik-bisik warga yang berada di sekitarnya -di sepanjang jalan yang diambilnya. Sasuke hanya menatap ke depan, dengan kedua tangannya sengaja dipendam ke dalam saku. Tatapannya datar. Sambutan yang kurang nyaman ini memang pantas diterimanya, itu semua telah disadarinya. Meski begitu, ia tak akan peduli. Ia tak akan memikirkan apa yang orang-orang lakukan padanya. Baginya, sesuatu bukanlah masalah jika orang-orang yang tak mengerti apapun itu belum sampai mengusik kehidupannya. Kalau hanya umpatan atau ejekan, hanya akan berlalu seiring langkahnya menjauh.

Beberapa saat kemudian, langkahnya terhenti. Bukan di depan mansionnya. Bukan di depan distrik klannya, melainkan di depan sebuah gedung yang cukup besar. Gedung bercat putih susu, dengan tanaman hijau dan bunga-bungaan yang menghiasi pekarangannya.

Sebuah rumah sakit, Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke terdiam sejenak di sana. Matanya meneliti bangunan itu, bangunan yang dulu tentu saja sering dilihatnya. Namun kini tampak asing di matanya. Bertahun-tahun meninggalkan Konoha, ternyata mampu mengikis sedikit demi sedikit ingatan tentang kampung halamannya ini dalam memori otaknya. Lagipula, rasanya ia memang tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal yang satu ini. Apa lagi yang ada difikirannya kalau bukan; balas dendam? -dan keinginan untuk membangun kembali klannya?

Dua hal itulah yang menjadi tujuan hidup dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Menit-menit telah berlalu percuma, namun ia masih tertahan di sana. Ada sesuatu yang menahan dirinya agar tak beranjak dulu, agar diam lebih lama lagi di sini. Ia seolah menunggu. Menunggu kejutan kecil yang mungkin akan didapatinya dari muka pintu rumah sakit itu. Tapi rupanya, Uchiha tampan ini bukanlah seseorang yang sangat sabar menunggu. Karena detik berikutnya ia telah melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam area rumah sakit tersebut. Area dengan keadaan yang kurang disukainya; keramaian. Di mana, tempat itu saat ini tengah dipenuhi dokter dan perawat yang sedang sibuk, juga pasien-pasien yang tentu saja merupakan penghuni dari rumah sakit tersebut.

Sasuke kembai berhenti, kali ini di depan resepsionis berseragam perawat yang tampak terkejut dengan kedatangannya. Itu terlihat dari mulutnya yang menganga lebar, namun cepat-cepat dikatupnya dan juga matanya yang membulat besar. Seolah lelaki tampan yang dilihatnya ini merupakan makhluk menakutkan yang hendak melahapnya.

"Ah, ma-maaf, Uchiha-san," ucap perawat itu terbata, "ada yang bi-bisa kubantu?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Bagaimana mungkin perawat ini bisa mengenalnya? Apa dia telah mengenalnya sejak dulu? Atau, dirinya memang telah menjadi orang populer yang selalu dibincangkan selama tiga tahun ke belakang ini?

"Aku..." Sasuke sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia sendiri bingung; apa tujuan sesungguhnya ia berkunjung ke sini? Ia bukanlah orang yang hendak menjenguk keluarganya yang sedang sakit. Ia juga saat ini tidak sedang dalam kondisi buruk yang membutuhkan penanganan serius. Jadi, apa yang sebetulnya ia cari, hingga rela membuang waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk sampai ke sini? Oh ayolah, pasti ada sesuatu yang ia cari. "-aku ingin bertemu... Sakura," lanjutnya

Perawat itu terlihat bingung, "Sakura yang mana?"

Sasuke mengumpat kesal dalam hatinya, mengapa perawat ini begitu bodoh? Memangnya ada berapa banyak 'Sakura' di sini? Apakah selama tiga tahun kepergiannya, banyak wanita yang mengubah nama mereka menjadi 'Sakura'?

"Haruno Sakura," jawabnya singkat

"Oh! Dokter Haruno!" perawat itu tampak riang. Entah apa yang membuatnya jadi begitu. Lagipula hal itu tak penting bagi Sasuke. Karena yang penting saat ini; apa yang akan dilakukannya jika bertemu Sakura di rumah sakit seperti ini? Bagaimanakah ekspresi wanita berambut merah jambu itu saat melihat dirinya nanti? Bahagiakah? Apa wajahnya akan memerah?

Dan, Sasuke, sejak kapan kau jadi penasaran begini, huh?

"Ruangannya ada di sana, di sebelah dekat tangga," ucap perawat tadi, sambil menunjuk ke arah di mana ruangan Sakura berada.

"Hn."

Baru saja hendak melangkah, perawat itu malah menahannya, "Ah, Uchiha-san, jika dia tidak ada di ruangannya, berarti saat ini dia masih ada di taman," meski Sasuke tak berbalik untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang info ini, tapi si perawat tetap melanjutkannya, "taman yang berada di belakang rumah sakit."

.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit itu dengan santai. Meskipun sebetulnya ia tak suka bau obat-obatan yang menguar di sekitarnya, bau yang identik dengan orang sakit.

Sasuke berhenti saat melihat tulisan 'dr. Haruno' yang tertulis di sebuah papan kecil yang dikaitkan di sebuah tiang. Tiang yang berada di samping sebuah pintu bercat sama dengan cat rumah sakit; putih.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum memutar knop pintu itu. Ia siap untuk menerima suara khas Sakura jika tahu bahwa orang yang berani masuk ke ruangannya, tanpa mengetuk pintu adalah dirinya; Sasuke.

Klik.

Pintu terbuka dan mata Sasuke membayangkan saat ini Sakura tengah duduk di belakang mejanya. Dengan jas putih yang mungkin dikenakannya, mengingat dia adalah dokter saat ini. Sasuke menyeringai tipis, akan seperti tampang Sakura saat ini?

Tapi, rupanya Sasuke harus menahan diri dulu. Karena saat ini ia tak bisa menemukan Sakura di dalam ruangannya sendiri. Kecewa memang, tapi seorang Sasuke tak mungkin akan mengakuinya. Wajahnya tetap datar. Datar tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Sasuke menutup kembali pintu yang tadi dibukanya. Ia belum mau pulang, sebelum bisa menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kembali kakinya. Menuju ke tempat lain yang telah disebutkan perawat tadi. Taman.

.

Sasuke tak pernah tahu jika taman yang ada di sini lumayan indah. Ia dulu memang sudah beberapa kali keluar masuk rumah sakit, tapi ia tak pernah menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi taman ini. Dan selama sembilan belas tahun usianya, inilah pertama kalinya ia menjejakkan kaki di taman ini. Taman yang tidak hanya diisi oleh bunga-bungaan, tapi juga berbagai jenis tanaman obat.

Sasuke menyusuri pemandangan di hadapannya itu dengan mata hitamnya. Hingga ia menemukan warna rambut yang tak asing di matanya. Tak ada senyum di bibir Sasuke, namun rasa puas timbul pada dirinya saat berhasil menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Memperpendek jarak, ia melangkah mendekat. Hingga saat jarak mereka hanya sekitar lima belas meter, Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak sendiri, melainkan saat ini ada sosok lain yang menemaninya. Sasuke sempat mengira orang itu adalah wanita saat melihat rambut panjangnya tergerai. Namun saat memperhatikan wajah orang itu baik-baik; dia adalah lelaki, dan Sasuke tahu itu siapa.

"Hyuuga," desisnya pelan. Entah mengapa sesuatu yang tak nyaman terasa menyekap dirinya saat melihat lelaki Hyuuga itu duduk di samping Sakura, menatap Sakura dari jarak dekat dan mampu mengukirkan senyum di bibir Sakura. Padahal Sasuke masih punya kekuatan untuk pergi dari sana, tapi ia menahan kakinya. Ia masih ingin di sini, masih ingin melihat apa yang dua orang itu lakukan. Meski apa yang diperbincangkan mereka tak bisa didengarnya, Sasuke masih saja berusaha mencari tahu.

Aneh.

Tanpa sadar, mata hitamnya berubah menjadi kemerahan.

Perubahan itu tidak dirasakannya, hingga timbullah rasa pening di kepalanya, dan kemudian disusul rasa perih yang begitu sakit di matanya. "Ahh," rintih Sasuke pelan. Ia cepat-cepat menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan saat menyadari cairan kental hangat dari sana. "Aarghhh," kini rintihan pelannya berubah menjadi erangan.

"Aaarrgghhh." Saking perihnya, membuat Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh ke tanah. Ia tak lagi memikirkan soal pengintaian ini. Tak peduli lagi jika dua orang itu akan mengetahui keberadaannya. Akan membuatnya kedapatan tengah memata-matai mereka.

"AARGHHH." Erangan itu semakin jelas terdengar. Dan saat kesadaran diri Sasuke hampir hilang, samar-samar ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memeluknya dengan bau _cherry_ yang familiar, serta suara wanita yang menyebut namanya-

"Sasuke! Sasuke, bertahanlah!" dan setelah itu semuanya menjadi hitam.

.

Sasuke merasakan seseorang tengah menggenggam tangan kirinya saat perlahan kesadaran dirinya pulih kembali. Ia tahu saat ini ia tak lagi berada di taman belakang rumah sakit tadi. Dari suasananya, ia tahu saat ini ia telah berada di kamarnya. Dengan pelan, ia membuka matanya. Meski agak sedikit perih, tapi ia tak mau terus-terusan menutup matanya itu.

Tampak Sakura dengan wajah khawatirnya. Tampak pula saat ini wanita itu tengah menggenggam tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke," gumam Sakura

Sasuke menarik tangannya, membuatnya terbebas dari tangan Sakura.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sakura

"Hn." Sasuke lalu memijit pelan dahinya, meski matanya telah membaik, namun kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

Sakura hanya terdiam menatap Sasuke. Ia tak berani mengambil langkah apapun. Ia takut malah akan membuat lelaki itu kesal. "Sa-sasuke, aku ambil-"

Greb.

Tangan kekar menahan Sakura. "Tetap di sini," perintahnya, "hilangkan rasa pusing di kepalaku ini."

"Ba-baik." Sakura lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Kemudian memindahkan kepala Sasuke dengan pelan ke pangkuannya. Jantung Sakura langsung berdegup tiga kali lebih kencang. Bisa berada dalam kamar Sasuke saja telah mampu membuat hatinya meledak, apalagi jika ia diberi kesempatan berharga yang seperti ini? Tentu saja ia sangat bahagia. Hanya saja, saat ini harus ditahan dulu rasa bahagia itu. Ingatlah bahwa Uchiha tampan itu sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik. Janganlah berbahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain, Sakura.

Sakura mengusap pelan kening Sasuke, lalu berjalan ke ubun-ubunnya, seraya mengeluarkan chakra kehijauan dari telapak tangannya. Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang Sakura lakukan, tapi jujur ia sangat menikmati sentuhan lembut itu. Sentuhan yang perlahan membuat matanya ingin mengatup. Rasa hangat yang menyelimuti sekitar kepala Sasuke, membuat rasa pusing itu berangsur-angsur hilang. Namun juga mampu membuatnya tertidur dalam pangkuan ninja medis handal ini.

.

Saat Sasuke membuka matanya kembali, ia tak lagi ditemani Sakura. Sosok itu telah pergi sejak beberapa jam lalu, saat ia tak menyadarinya, saat Sasuke tengah tenggelam dalam alam mimpinya. Sasuke lalu bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia tak lagi merasakan berat di kepalanya. Melirik ke arah jam beker di mejanya, Sasuke mendapati bahwa saat ini sudah pukul sembilan. _"Berapa lama aku seperti ini?_" fikirnya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, berusaha mencari sosok Sakura yang kemungkinan belum berangkat ke rumah sakit. Dan perkiraannya benar, saat Sasuke tengah menuruni tangga, wanita itu terlihat tengah membaca sebuah kertas sambil berdiri, hanya menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Wajahnya terlihat serius, wanita itu juga tampaknya tak sadar akan kehadiran Sasuke di dekatnya.

Tok Tok Tok

Sasuke tak berniat membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang datang terlalu pagi itu. Namun melihat Sakura yang tak bergeming, membuat Sasuke terpaksa harus melakukannya. Mendesah pelan, ia lalu berjalan menuju arah sumber suara itu.

Dan saat pintu itu dibuka-

"Hyuuga," desis Sasuke pada lelaki berambut panjang di depannya.

"Aa. Selamat pagi, Uchiha," sapa Hyuuga Neji, "maaf mengganggumu sepagi ini."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke dingin

Neji diam sejenak. Ia menatap lekat-lekat lelaki yang ada di depannya itu. Bukankah ia telah bersikap baik? Tapi mengapa sambutan dari Sasuke sedingin ini? Mengapa lelaki itu tampak kesal?

"Aku," Neji menghela nafasnya, "ingin bertemu dengan Sakura."

-bersambung-

* * *

><p>HYAAAAAAAA... akhirnya chapter tujuh jadi juga DX.<p>

Udah nyampe sebulanan ya fict ini terlantar, jujur aku lagi kehilangan semangat soalnya -_-V

Bales Review non login dulu,

**MemelSasusakuLove**: Apa di sini Sasu udah berubah? :o

**Uchiha ney-chan**: Sakura itu tahan banting, dibilang 'menyebalkan' sama Sasu ga bakal kenapanapa :p

**DheCha-chan**: Nangis? :o iya nanti Sasu bakal baik kok ;) tapi ga tau kapan *plak*

**Akira**: Jujur aku lupa Saku manggil Naru itu pake 'kun' atau enggak -_- okelah, ntar aku edit yaaa. Masukan yang baik :*

**Kikyo Fujikazu**: 'hub SasuSaku belum ada kemajuan'? -_- di sini udah ada belom? :p

**Chini VAN**: yang ini ga singkat kan? :D

**Chie Akane Etsuko ga login:** ini udah panjang kaaaan? Mereka nikah ga yaa? belum tau juga. Yang jelas endingnya SASUSAKU!

**NenSaku**: ini udah panjangan kan? Iya, ntar mereka samasama kok endingnya :)

**Chiken pink**: AHAHAHHA, iyaiya, yang nyebelin itu kan si sasu! :p

**Daishuke Gabriel Rein Megumi**: ahhhh, senangnya aku baca reviewmu, adikku sayangg~ baguslah kalo kamu nyesek :p hehehe

**darkflash**: salam kenal juga, aku mila :) gapapa baru review. aku tau kamu baca aja udah bikin aku seneng :)

**Syl. ciel. sasu**: AIhhh, makasihh :* iya ini udah panjang kaaaannn? setelah ini review lagi dong :p

**Aya kazuichi:** salam kenal juga :) ini sudah kuapdet!

**Uchiha Saku Chan**: mikirin apa ya si ayam itu...? mungkin isi dari Icha Icha Paradise-nya Kakashi XD ini udah diapdet :)

Thanks to you all! Ini udah diapdet Review lagi dong :p

And also thanks to: **Eunike Yuen , Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet,** **Haza ShiRaifu , Diggory Malfoy , choco momo , gieyoungkyu , Miki Yuiki Vessalius , sasuke fans , Hanazawa Ayumi , phantomhive19 , Just Ana , chezahana-chan** _(makasih udah mau nemenin aku ngobrol gaje di FB -_-V)_, **Kanami Gakura** , **karikazuka RestuChii SoraYama , arisu sashura , Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf** . cek PM kalian ya :D

Semoga chapter ini ga mengecewakan kayak chapter sebelumnya (_ _")

Soal chapter, mungkin fict ini akan tamat di chapter 14-16 deh

Oh ya, aku mau promo. Kalo ada waktu, RnR fict terbaru aku dong. Twoshots. semicanon tapi FANTASY. Nah lho, penasaran ga? Kalo iya baca ya, judulnya **Genie**, pairingnya SasuSaku. :) makasih

.

Mau tau lanjutan fict ini? Review!

Salam, **Lucine Fiorenza.**


	8. Chapter 8 Target

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Into the New World**

_© Lucifionne 2012_

**chapter #8**

Target

.

.

Entah waktu yang terhenti atau bagaimana, segalanya terasa membeku saat Sasuke mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Neji.

"Sepagi ini?" tanya Sasuke

Neji, di balik wajah datarnya sedikit merasakan kecurigaan terhadap sikap Sasuke yang dinilainya cukup aneh. Dia bersikap seolah; apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Sakura harus ada izin darinya. Bagaimana pun jika membutuhkan Sakura, harus berurusan dengan dirinya dulu. Seolah Sakura adalah kepunyaannya. Tidakkah hal ini terlalu berlebihan?

Tapi tenang, Neji bukanlah tipe orang yang mau tahu semua hal. Ia bukanlah lelaki banyak tanya untuk mendapatkan informasi yang tak penting sekalipun. Dia tetap menjaga mulutnya. Mengunci rasa heran itu rapat-rapat dalam dirinya. Ia bukannya takut untuk menanyakan hal tersebut pada Sasuke, hanya saja baginya tak ada gunanya ikut campur urusan orang lain.

"Aa. Ada hal penting yang harus kami bicarakan."

Sasuke meneliti baik-baik lelaki di hadapannya ini. Ia tak peduli sepenting apakah hal yang disebutkan Neji tadi. Dia hanya merasa sedikit tak suka dengan sikap Neji yang seolah tak tahu aturan. Bertamu ke rumah orang sepagi ini, dan juga, ini bukanlah rumah Sakura - orang yang ditujunya - melainkan milik Uchiha Sasuke. Tidakkah Neji berfikir bahwa saat ini ia memasuki kawasan terlarang? Lelaki itu juga pasti tahu 'kan bahwa Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan orang seenaknya keluar-masuk distrik Uchihanya yang berharga ini?

"Boleh aku masuk?" suara berat Neji menghentikan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia menatap Neji beberapa detik, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan lelaki itu, dengan pintu yang masih dibukanya.

Neji mengartikannya sebagai tanda bahwa; Sasuke mempersilahkannya masuk.

Saat sampai di dalam, Sasuke mendapati Sakura tak lagi sibuk membaca seperti yang dia lakukan sebelumnya, melainkan saat ini wanita itu tengah berdiri tiga langkah di depannya, dengan mata jadenya yang melebar.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap ninja medis itu dengan kening yang yang mengerut. Lagipula ia tahu, Sakura tak perlu jawaban untuk pertanyaannya itu.

Lelaki kedua kini juga melangkahkan kakinya masuk, lelaki itu lalu berhenti di samping Sasuke.

"Ah, Neji-san!" nada terkejut terdengar dalam suara Sakura, "aku tidak menyangka kau bisa datang ke sini."

"Ada hal penting yang perlu kusampaikan," jelas Neji

Sakura menatap Neji sejenak, dengan tatapan bingung di matanya, "Hal penting?"

Neji mengangguk, "Aa. Dan hal ini bersifat-" Neji melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya, "-rahasia."

"Hmm," Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Kita akan membicarakannya di sini?"

"Tanpa ada orang lain yang bisa mendengar percakapan kita."

"Ohh baiklah," Sakura lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang masih betah berada di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Sepertinya lelaki tampan itu tak begitu menyikmak maksud ucapan Neji barusan. "Uhmm, Sasuke, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar?"

Mata onyx Sasuke langsung menatap lurus pada mata Sakura -ada ekspresi tak senang di mata hitam pekat itu. Namun tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Neji dan Sakura di ruang tengah rumahnya. Ia hanya bisa mendengus kesal, kesal karena mereka tak mengizinkannya untuk berada di sana. Sasuke bukannya ingin menguping pembicaraan mereka, hanya saja ia jadi penasaran... seberapa penting dan rahasiakah pembicaan itu? Lagipula dia bukanlah orang asing di sini. Ini Konoha, desa kelahirannya, wajar saja kalau ia ingin tahu kabar apapun mengenai desanya. Atau jangan-jangan... ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Konoha? Apa mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang lebih personal? Hal yang lebih pribadi yang hanya dimiliki oleh mereka berdua?

Dan hal apakah itu?

Buuk!

"Ahh!" Sasuke mengerang pelan saat dahinya menubruk pintu depan rumahnya. Terlalu banyak berpikir membuat ia terlalu fokus pada angannya, tanpa memedulikan langkahnya yang bergerak tanpa dikontrol. Sasuke mendecih sambil mengusap pelan dahinya yang terasa berdenyut. Sasuke berharap insiden kecil ini tak akan meninggalkan bekas aneh di wajahnya.

.

.

"Kau sudah dapat laporannya?"

Sakura menarik lembaran kertas dari sakunya. "Aku baru mendapatkannya semalam, belum sempat membacanya hingga selesai." Sakura membuka lembaran tersebut dan membaca beberapa baris tulisan yang tertera di sana, ia pun mendesah pelan. "Tapi aku sudah cukup mengerti masalahnya."

Neji mengamati lekat-lekat raut wajah wanita di depannya. Ia tahu arti raut wajah itu. Kekhawatiran. Sakura mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang cukup membuatnya takut. Namun Neji tahu bahwa seorang Sakura Haruno tak ingin orang lain mencemaskannya. Ninja medis di hadapannya ini selalu ingin tampak tegar di mata setiap orang. Ia tak boleh tampak lemah apalagi sampai membuat orang susah karenanya. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Neji kagum, sekaligus sedikit iba pada wanita ini. Sakura mungkin tak ingin menunjukkan masalahnya pada orang lain, tapi siapa pun pastilah butuh seseorang untuk menghadapi semuanya.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir. Mereka belum sampai melewati pagar Konoha," ujar Neji, masih dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada Sakura. "Kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sebelum mereka memasuki Konoha."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia lalu melipat lembaran kertas tadi, dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam sakunya. Desahan pelan meluncur dari bibirnya. "Ya, kita harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Secepatnya. Sebelum menjadi ancaman besar bagi desa ini."

Neji turut mengangguk pelan. "Hokage-sama memintamu untuk menghadiri rapat nanti siang, untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini di menara hokage." Neji beranjak dari duduknya, "Kau harus datang."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Aku pasti datang. Kau tenang saja."

.

Sasuke menikmati hembusan angin pagi yang menyentuh wajah dan tubuhnya. Berada di teras rumahnya yang berada di lingkungan sepi ini, cukup menenangkan dirinya. Tak ada apa pun yang mengacaukan kesunyian di sini, tak ada yang mengacaukan pagi cerahnya. Yang ada hanya udara segar yang terhirup masuk ke paru-parunya. Mata Sasuke tertutup rapat, ingin merasakan lebih dalam suasana tenang seperti ini.

Namun langkah seseorang dari belakangnya, memaksa Sasuke untuk membuka matanya. Indra penglihatannya lalu menangkap sosok lelaki berambut panjang yang bertamu ke rumahnya. Sosok itu balik menatapnya. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Neji, sang tamu, menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke tak melepaskan tatapannya dari Neji, ia terus memandangi lelaki itu. Melihatnya melangkah menjauh dari hadapannya, menjauh dari pekarangannya, menjauh dari rumahnya dan akhirnya sosok itu menghilang di ujung tikungan jalan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Suara feminim dari sampingnya sedikit mengejutkan Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan ada orang lain berada di dekatnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tidak merasakan pusing?"

"Tidak."

"Pandangan kabur?"

"Tidak."

"Terasa perih di mata."

"Tidak."

"Waw, hebat," Sakura berdecak kagum, "aku tidak menyangka proses pemulihannya akan secepat ini." Ada rasa keraguan dalam kalimat Sakura. Ia tak begitu percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari Sasuke. "Tapi kau serius 'kan?"

Sasuke segera menoleh pada Sakura, membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik saat mata onyx sang Uchiha menatapnya tajam. "Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda, huh?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Baiklah. Aku senang kalau kau sudah membaik."

"Hn."

Suasana jadi canggung saat tak ada satu pun yang berbicara.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tak langsung menjawab, ia sedikit bingung karena tak begitu mengerti arah dari pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. "Maksudmu?"

"Yang kau bicarakan dengan Neji."

"Ohh yang itu. Kami membicarakan tentang sekelompok ninja asing yang menyerang di daerah sekitar pagar Konoha," ujar Sakura. "Belum tahu apa motif dibalik penyerangan mereka ini." Kening Sakura terlihat sedikit mengerut, wajahnya tampak begitu serius saat menceritakan masalah ini pada Sasuke. "Belum jelas berapa jumlah para penyerang misteri itu. Tapi untuk korban insiden ini, ada sekitar belasan penduduk sipil yang terluka terkena racun berbahaya dari mereka."

"Racun?"

"Hmmm," Sakura merapatkan bibirnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersentak menyadari beberapa detik telah terbuang percuma. "Aku harus segera pergi." Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya, namun ia menyempatkan diri untuk menyampaikan pesan penting untuk Sasuke. "Selama aku tidak berada di sini, kau jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Karena aku masih belum yakin kalau kau telah benar-benar pulih. Sampai jumpa!" Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan memasang senyum manis di wajahnya. Setelah itu ia benar-benar pergi.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura dengan wajah yang tampaknya tak begitu senang. Ia sedikit kesal mendengar pesan Sakura barusan. Wanita itu... seolah memperlakukannya seperti balita saja. Seperti layaknya anak kecil yang baru belajar melatih saraf-saraf motoriknya, yang maunya terus bergerak setiap waktu tanpa memikirkan apa yang dikerjakannya. Dan tentu saja Sasuke tak ingin disamakan seperti anak kecil yang seperti itu.

"Tch, menyebalkan."

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang terdapat di menara hokage, sebuah ruangan yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh orang-orang tertentu. Ruangan tersebut bercat hijau lumut, tampak seperti ruangan yang sudah tua -namun kebersihannya begitu terjaga. Ruangan ini biasa digunakan sebagai tempat untuk mendiskusikan segala hal bersama sang Hokage. Dan terhitung, Sakura baru lima kali memasuki ruangan ini. Saat sampai di dalam, telah tampak sang Hokage, Tsunade, beserta asistennya, Shizune -dengan Tonton si babi merah muda dalam pelukannya, ada juga Neji di sana, serta sang mantan guru, Kakashi, yang duduk berseberangan dengan Tsunade dan Shizune. Buku bersampul oren cerah tak lepas dari tangannya.

"Aku tidak terlambat 'kan?" tanya Sakura yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan kepala orang-orang yang berada satu ruangan dengannya. "Hmmm, hobi terlambat itu hanya dimiliki oleh Kakashi-sensei. Jadi aku akan selalu berusaha untuk datang tepat waktu!" Sakura lalu mengambil duduk di sebelah sang mantan guru, duduk di sisi kiri meja persegi panjang. Di depannya tampak Neji yang langsung menyambutnya dengan tatapan dari mata lavendernya.

"Tapi kali ini aku datang lebih awal darimu," ucap Kakashi sambil memasukkan novel favoritnya ke dalam saku.

"Ya, baiklah. Hari ini kau yang menang, Sensei."

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja," ucap Tsunade yang langsung saja memulai diskusi ini. "Neji, apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Tsunade.

Neji memberikan beberapa lembaran kertas kepada Tsunade, Tsunade lantas menerimanya. "Hasil investigasiku menemukan bahwa ada sekitar tujuh sampai delapan orang yang menyerang penduduk sipil, di luar pagar desa Konoha. Mereka semua lelaki."

"Hmm, bagaimana keadaan korban tersebut?"

Sakura angkat bicara, "Mereka terkena racun yang cukup berbahaya, ada sekitar tiga belas korban. Saat ini mereka sudah ditangani di rumah sakit Konoha."

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang mereka inginkan," ujar Kakashi sambil menatap kertas laporan yang ada di atas meja, "mereka pasti mencari sesuatu di sini."

"Tapi kenapa harus menyerang penduduk sipil?" tanya Sakura dengan nada emosi. "Mereka semua shinobi, kenapa menyerang penduduk yang tak tahu apa-apa dengan racun berbahaya seperti itu!"

"Apa efek dari racun itu, Sakura?" tanya Tsunade

"Racun itu menyebabkan korbannya menjadi lumpuh dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar," jelas Sakura, "memang tidak permanen, tapi akan sangat berbahaya jika racun itu mengenai seorang shinobi yang menggunakan chakra untuk membela diri."

"Maksudmu?" kini Neji yang bersuara, tampak penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat Sakura.

"Jika seorang shinobi terkena racun itu, kemungkinan sembuhnya akan sangat kecil. Racun itu akan langsung menuju ke sumber chakra dan menghambat aliran chakra ke seluruh tubuh," Sakura menatap satu per satu rekan yang berada di ruangan ini dengan serius, "shinobi tersebut akan kesulitan untuk mengontrol chakranya, shinobi itu juga akan lumpuh... dalam waktu yang cukup lama," Sakura menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya, "dan kemungkinan untuk menggunakan chakra lagi hanya sekitar sepuluh persen."

Kakashi mengangguk pelan, "Aku mengerti," ucapnya. "Jadi maksudmu, racun itu lebih berbahaya untuk shinobi yang menngunakan chakra?"

"Aa, begitulah."

"Lalu shinobi yang terkena racun itu, hanya punya sedikit kemungkinan untuk bisa menggunakan chakra lagi. Yang tentu saja akan sangat menyulitkan dirinya sebagai seorang ninja," tambah Neji.

"Menarik," ucap Tsunade. "Jadi apa sebenarnya yang mereka inginkan dengan menyerang para penduduk yang tidak bersalah itu?"

"Mereka mengejar sesuatu ke sini," ujar Neji dengan wajahnya yang tampak lebih serius. "Mereka menanyakan apa yang mereka cari pada penduduk sipil tersebut. Namun penduduk-penduduk tersebut tak memberikan jawaban memuaskan pada mereka."

Kerutan-kerutan di kening Tsunade tampak semakin jelas, "Dan apakah yang mereka cari itu, Hyuuga Neji?"

Neji menarik napasnya perlahan. "Mereka menginginkannya-" suasana makin mencekam saat Neji melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"-Uchiha Sasuke."

-dan oksigen serasa terhambat untuk memasuki dada Sakura. Sesak.

.

.

Sasuke mengisi waktu sorenya untuk kembali menikmati kesunyian di sekitarnya. Lagi-lagi ia sendirian. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah baginya. Kesendirian bukanlah sesuatu yang baru untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, adanya orang lain yang menempati salah satu ruang kosong di rumahnya, sedikit-banyak memengaruhi kelangsungan hidup si bungsu Uchiha ini. Hampir tiap sore, ia akan mendengar suara pintu utama rumahnya terbuka, diiringi suara cerah wanita yang mengalunkan kata _'aku pulang'_. Atau tak jarang pula, Sasuke mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan langkah mengendap-endap di saat malam telah begitu larut. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke mulai memerhatikan hal-hal yang seharusnya tak perlu ia perhatikan. Ia sendiri menanyakan hal tersebut pada dirinya. Namun ia belum mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan, dirinya hanya menyadari bahwa semua ini bermula sejak Sakura tinggal di rumahnya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah jam besar yang terpasang di dinding rumahnya. Sudah pukul tujuh malam. Ahh, waktu terasa cepat berlalu saat kau tengah melakukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Memikirkan Haruno Sakura, cukup menyenangkankah untuk Sasuke?

Sasuke beranjak dari ruang tengahnya. Ia mulai merasakan hal aneh dalam dirinya, membuatnya tak nyaman, tak bisa menenangkan dirinya. Ketika Sasuke sampai di ruang tamu rumahnya, bayangan merah muda seolah tampak berdiri di sudut jendela.

Sasuke segera mengerjapkan matanya, seketika bayangan itu pun hilang.

Sasuke mendecih pelan, sambil menatap pintu besar di depannya. Ia ingin pintu itu segera terbuka, dibuka oleh seseorang yang harusnya sudah kembali sejak sejam lalu.

Apa Sasuke menunggu kepulangan Sakura?

Sudah pasti Sasuke tak akan menjawab pertanyaan barusan dengan kata _'iya'_ -meski bisa saja itulah jawaban yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke mendekati jendela kaca di depannya, menyingkap tirai tipis yang menutupi satu sisinya. Dari sini ia melihat keadaan di luar rumahnya. Sepi. Tak ada apa pun, tak ada siapa pun. Hanya sinar temaram lampu jalan yang mengisi kekosongan malam.

"Aku tak perlu melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini," ucap Sasuke sambil menjauhi jendela.

Ya, tak seharusnya ia melakukan hal yang tak berguna seperti ini. Mengapa ia harus bersikap seolah menanti kepulangan Sakura? Seolah ingin wanita itu segera tiba di rumahnya. Sasuke sendiri merasakan ada hal lain di dadanya, perasaan yang membuatnya sangat tak nyaman... gelisah?

Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura? karena seharusnya dua jam lalu dia sudah berada di sini.

Khawatir?

"Tch, aku tak peduli dengannya," ucap Sasuke entah pada siapa. Sebelum keadaan semakin memojokkannya, Sasuke mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu-

-namun saat telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki dari arah luar, Sasuke bergegas kembali mendekati pintu utama dan langsung membukanya.

Cklik!

"Dari mana saja ka-"

"_Meowngg_."

Sasuke malah mendapati seekor kucing abu-abu sedang duduk manis di muka rumahnya. "Tch," lagi-lagi ia mendecih kesal. Sasuke mengira suara langkah kaki tadi adalah milik seseorang. Bukan seekor kucing yang ditungguinya. Melainkan wanita itu... wanita yang dinantinya...

Malam semakin larut, namun Uchiha Sasuke belum juga terbuai dalam alam mimpinya. Ia bukanlah penderita insomnia, ia juga bukanlah tipe orang yang suka begadang di malam hari. Tapi malam ini, ia tak merasakan kantuk sama sekali. _Ini aneh_, batinnya berbicara.

Tap tap tap.

Mendengar ada suara langkah kaki (lagi), Sasuke segera bangun dari kasurnya. Ia segera menuju ke arah sumber suara. Kali ini ia tak akan salah, langkah kaki ini pastilah milik orang yang ia tunggu.

Dan benar saja, Saat Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, ia langsung mendapati Sakura sedang berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Ekhmm," Sasuke berdehem pelan. Mencoba menyadarkan Sakura yang sepertinya tak menyadari kehadiran dirinya.

Sontak Sakura berbalik, "Sasuke? Belum tidur?"

"Kau membuat keributan dengan langkah kakimu," ucap Sasuke. Ia jelas sedang berbohong.

"Ohh, maaf. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi," ucap Sakura dengan suara yang terdengar lelah. "Kalau begitu, selamat malam." Belum sempat Sasuke mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup rapat pintunya. Menggambarkan keadaannya yang sedang tak ingin diganggu, bahkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke sekalipun.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak di posisinya. Jadi cuma ini yang didapatkannya? Setelah berjam-jam menunggu? Setelah membuatnya gelisah, khawatir dan tak bisa tidur?

Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin lebih dari ini.

Tapi bagaimana?

"Huhh..." Sasuke meghela napasnya pelan, kemudian kembali memasuki kamarnya, tapi-

"Tunggu sebentar!"

-ada suara yang menahannya.

"Hn?"

Sakura terlihat mengatur napasnya. Seperti mempersiapkan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat besar. "Ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Penting."

-bersambung-

.

.

Udah panjangan kaaaannnn? -tapi semoga ga ngebosenin yaaa, lama hiatus jadi hampir lupa sama plot fic ini -_-a

Hmm, niatnya fict ini akan terus hiatus sampe bulan mei. Tapi... ngeliat review yang tetep nambah, dan pada mikir ni fic bakal discontinued... aku jadi ga tega =_= ternyata kekuatan review dari kalian bener-bener bekerja buat aku!

Maaf gabisa bales review anon satu-satu, tapi ketahuilah, aku baca review kalian berulang kali! Dan kalian bener-bener bikin aku senaangg ;D

Moments SasuSaku yang sedikit-lebih-manis akan muncul di chapter berikutnya. Yang mau tau lanjutannya, ayo review chapter ini! #plak Hehehe

Doain UN-ku tgl 16 april nanti lancar juga yaaa ;D

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Terima kasih, aku sayang kaliaaan ;D


	9. Chapter 9 Janji

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Into the New World**

_© Lucifionne 2012_

**chapter #9**

Janji

.

.

Suasana di salah satu ruangan hokage itu pun seketika jadi mencekam. Tak ada satu pun yang bersuara setelah Neji menyebut nama Uchiha Sasuke - target dari sekelompok orang yang menyerang Konoha. Siapa pun mereka, Sakura tahu bahwa orang-orang asing itu berbahaya. Dan membayangkan jika orang-orang asing itu berhasil menemukan Sasuke... cukup menakutkan bagi Sakura. Ia takut hal buruk akan menimpa lelaki yang sedang dalam pengawasannya itu. Ia tak ingin ada hal buruk terjadi pada Sasuke, terlebih di saat lelaki itu tidaklah dalam kondisi yang baik. "Sakura," panggil Tsunade. Mendengar namanya disebut, Sakura lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk. "Kita harus segera memberitahukan hal ini pada Sasuke."

"A-apa?" Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Kau harus menyampaikan hal ini secepatnya pada Sasuke," saran Tsunade, "dia berhak tahu."

Sakura masih terdiam, berusaha mencerna baik-baik ucapan sang Godaime. Tsunade benar, Sasuke berhak tahu masalah ini. Karena sudah sangat jelas bahwa kekacauan ini bersumber darinya. Tapi... tak akan berlalu begitu saja 'kan? Sasuke pasti akan bertindak sesuai keinginannya tanpa mendengarkan saran orang lain. Uchiha tampan itu pasti akan membiarkan amarah menguasai dirinya dan tak akan mengizinkan siapa pun untuk ikut campur dalam urusannya. Sakura menggigit pelan bibirnya, itulah yang ia takutkan akan terjadi.

"Kau orang yang paling dengan Sasuke saat ini," kata Tsunade -sedikit ambigu, "kau pasti bisa mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menyampaikannya." Sakura masih terdiam, belum berani berkomentar. "Makin cepat kau mengatakannya, itu lebih baik. Karena aku yakin, kau juga tak ingin ada korban berjatuhan lagi 'kan, Sakura?" timpal Tsunade. Namun kunoichi berambut merah jambu itu tak kunjung bersuara. "Haruno Sakura, apa kau mendengarku?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman canggung di bibirnya. "I-iya, _Shisou_, aku mendengarmu," ucapnya gugup. Jade-nya menangkap tatapan bingung dari seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan ini. "Tenang saja, aku akan segera mengatakannya pada Sasuke."

Tsunade menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hmmm, baguslah. Dengan begitu, diskusi kita hari ini sudah selesai. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang."

.

.

Sakura melangkah gontai menyusuri jalanan tanah Konoha. Entah karena cuaca yang begitu panas yang membuatnya lelah, atau karena diskusi tadi yang terlalu melekat di pikirannya. Ia tidak tahu. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya menjadi tak tenang begini. Sakura mendesah pelan, di saat-saat seperti ini, ia butuh kesejukan untuk melepas penat. Di saat seperti ini, ia butuh seseorang untuk berbagi dan mendengarkan keluh-kesahnya.

"Sakura!"

Suara merdu seorang wanita terdengar memanggil namanya. Sakura segera mencari sumber suara itu, dan jade-nya berkilau tatkala mendapati sang sahabat berambut pirang, tengah berdiri di depan toko bunganya. "Ayo mampir!" ajak Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dengan diiringi senyum manis di wajahnya, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana Ino berada saat ini. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu," ucap Sakura.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" ucap Ino sambil membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. "Kau terlalu sibuk mengasuh lelaki tampan itu, makanya kau jarang ke sini!"

Sakura terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Ino barusan. "Kau ini! Dia itu bukan bayi!"

"Lalu apa, hm?"

"Haaah sudahlah, aku tidak tahu."

Kini giliran Ino yang terkikik geli melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Wajahmu memerah. Ternyata Sasuke memang jadi objek yang sensitif untukmu!" dan Ino mendapat satu tatapan maut dari Sakura. "Santaaaii, aku hanya bercanda. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah berapa lama tinggal bersama Sasuke?"

Sakura sedikit tak nyaman mendengar kata 'tinggal bersama' dari bibir Ino. Seolah dirinya yang sedang bertugas untuk tinggal bersama Sasuke, jadi seperti bukan sedang menjalankan tugas saja. Seolah mereka adalah pasangan muda-mudi yang memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Tidak! Sakura membuang jauh-jauh pikiran aneh itu dari otaknya. "Hmm... hampir sebulan kurasa..." jawabnya kurang yakin.

"Wahhh, tak terasa juga ya," komentar Ino dengan wajah serius. "Jika kau cuma diberi waktu tujuh bulan, maka... waktumu tinggal enam bulan-" Sakura mengangguk pelan, "-dan itu artinya kau harus bergerak cepat!"

Sakura menautkan alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ini pura-pura tak mengerti ucapanku!" bentak Ino kesal. "Tentu saja untuk meluluhkan hatinya - agar si pangeran es itu bisa jatuh cinta kepadamu!"

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya, "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Hei hei hei! Mengapa pesimis begitu? Kau harus tetap semangat, oke?" Sakura hanya meresponnya dengan dengusan bosan. "Hmmm... tunggu ya, aku buatkan minum dulu! Setelah itu aku akan bercerita tentang kencan pertamaku dengan Shikamaru!" ucap Ino seraya bangun dari duduknya. "Aku tahu kau terkejut! Begitu juga aku yang tak percaya bahwa ternyata dia menyukaiku!" seru Ino sambil menghilang di balik tirai.

Belum mendengar cerita dari Ino saja, sudah membuat Sakura senang. Ia senang karena akhirnya sahabatnya yang cantik ini bisa bersama seseorang yang menurut Sakura 'pas' untuknya.

Dan untuk beberapa saat, Sakura bisa melupakan masalah lain yang mengganjal pikirannya.

.

.

Langit telah gelap saat Sakura melangkah memasuki kawasan klan Uchiha. Tak disangka, berbincang dan bercanda bersama Ino membuat waktu tak terasa telah berlalu. Tadi, ketika menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan sahabatnya, Sakura dan Ino membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari kesibukan, gosip-gosip yang tengah hangat di Konoha saat ini, masalah pribadi dan apa pun yang terlintas di pikiran mereka akan langsung jadi perbincangan seru untuk dua sekawan itu. Sakura tersenyum tipis, tapi tadi ia tak menceritakan hal terbaru yang mengusik pikirannya... masalah penyerangan misterius yang dilatarbelakangi oleh 'pengincaran Sasuke' Entah mengapa, tapi Sakura tak ingin siapa pun -selain para shinobi yang tadi ikut berdiskusi- mengetahui hal ini.

Sakura berhenti di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. Untuk memasuki mansion besar itu, Sakura tak perlu repot-repot mengetuk pintu di depannya dan menunggu seseorang membukanya (seperti saat pertama kali ia ke sini)- tapi ia tinggal menggeser pintu tersebut, menggesernya pelan agar tak menimbulkan suara yang cukup besar. Ketika sampai di dalam pun, Sakura melangkah hati-hati agar tak membuat bunyi yang dapat merusak kesunyian di rumah ini. Apalagi ini sudah larut malam, Sasuke juga tak nampak di ruang mana pun, sudah pasti lelaki berwajah menawan itu sudah terlelap di kasurnya -dan Sakura tak ingin mengganggu ketenangan lelaki tersebut.

Namun usaha Sakura gagal, saat sudah sampai di lantai dua, ketika dirinya berjalan menuju kamarnya, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, dan sosok dingin pun muncul dari balik pintu yang dia buka. Sakura berusaha menghindari dengan berpura-pura tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke di sana, namun saat mendengar lelaki tersebut berdehem, "Ekhmm," mau tak mau Sakura memalingkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Belum tidur?"

"Kau membuat keributan dengan langkah kakimu," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa beban.

"Oh maaf, Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi," ucap Sakura dengan suara yang terdengar lelah. "Kalau begitu, selamat malam," lanjutnya malas. Untuk kali ini ia sedang tak ingin berpanjang-lebar dengan Sasuke. Hari sudah malam, ia lelah dan Sakura tahu Sasuke juga butuh istirahat. Maka Sakura memutuskan untuk segera saja masuk ke kamarnya. Ia berharap saat berada di ruang pribadinya (meski bukan benar-benar kamar miliknya), ia bisa dapat sedikit rasa tenang.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, mendesah pelan. Lalu ia teringat akan perkataan Tsunade, ia harus segera menyampaikan kabar tersebut ke Sasuke. Dia perlu tahu - dia memang harus tahu. Secepatnya.

Tapi haruskah disampaikan saat ini juga? Sakura menganggap ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Namun jika tak dilakukan sekarang, hal itu terus memenuhi otaknya. Dan Sakura yakin, dengan keadaan yang demikian akan membuat dirinya tak tenang dan tak bisa tidur nyenyak karena dihantui rasa gelisah.

Sakura meyakinkan dirinya, lalu dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dan berseru, "Tunggu!" napasnya tersengal karena panik. Bersyukur Sasuke masih belum menutup rapat pintu kamarnya. "Ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Penting."

Sasuke tampak terdiam sejenak, hingga akhirnya ia bersuara. "Katakan," perintahnya.

Sakura belum langsung berbicara, masih ada perdebatan sengit dalam dirinya; apakah harus mengatakan hal tersebut pada Sasuke sekarang? -atau ditunda besok saja. Bahkan bagian lain dalam hatinya mengatakan untuk terus merahasiakan masalah penting itu dari Sasuke! Dan semua ini membuat kepala Sakura terasa berdenyut.

"Kau akan berbicara atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Ah, iya... hmm... kau, Sasuke... sebenarnya...," Sakura masih ragu untuk mengatakannya - membuat alis bungsu Uchiha di depannya tampak bertautan. "Eh! Maksudku, apa kau... apa kau sudah makan?" pertanyaan aneh itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sakura. Sakura yakin bahwa saat ini wajahnya dipenuhi ekspresi sangat aneh.

Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Hmm... aku tahu kau bisa memasak, tapi biasanya aku yang membuatkanmu makan malam," Sakura tampak lebih rileks saat ini, apalagi melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tak lagi menakutkan, "jika kau belum makan, maka kita akan bersama sekarang. Kebetulan aku juga belum makan!" saran Sakura. "Tapi jika kau sudah makan, maka lebih baik kita tidur saja, karena hari sudah malam."

Sasuke masih tak merespon.

"Ah! Kalau begitu, selamat malam. Semoga mimpi indah!" Sakura hampir menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum akhirnya terhenti karena mendengar Sasuke berkata;

"Belum."

"Eh...?"

"Masaklah sesuatu yang bisa dimakan," lanjut Sasuke. Ia pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Ia berjalan menuju tangga dan langsung menuruninya.

Sakura mematung di tempatnya. Pipinya terasa memanas, dan perasaan tak karuan mulai muncul dalam hatinya.

Uchiha Sasuke...

Mengapa kau selalu membuatku...

"Ah sudahlah!" Sakura segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran yang akan muncul di kepalanya.

.

.

"Makanan sudah jadi!" ucap Sakura sambil segera meletakkan semangkuk mie rebus yang masih panas di atas meja. Setelah meletakkan mangkuk yang pertama, ia lalu mengambil mangkuk yang kedua, kemudian juga meletakkannya di atas meja. "Mau tidak mau kita harus makan mie instan saja, karena persedian makanan di rumahmu sudah habis."

"Hn," respon singkat Sasuke.

"Ah baiklah, selamat makaaan~."

Detik berikutnya, mereka sama-sama sibuk melahap mie mereka masing-masing. Tak ada yang berbicara, sepertinya rasa lapar begitu bergejolak di perut mereka.

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka telah selesai makan.

"Hoaamm," Sakura menguap. Rasa kantuk mulai menguasainya. Namun ia harus menahannya dulu, karena setelah makan ia harus mencuci mangkuk kotor dan peralatan lain yang tadi ia pakai.

Saat Sakura berdiri dan mulai mengemasi meja, Sasuke malah menghentikannya. "Kau mengantuk. Biar aku saja yang bereskan," saran Sasuke.

Jade Sakura membulat, "Kau serius?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Aku tak ingin kau menghancurkan barang-barangku."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuat bibir Sakura mengerucut, mengapa lelaki di depannya ini mudah berubah; dari yang membuat Sakura sedikit tak percaya, lalu berubah jadi sosok yang membuat kesal. "Kau-"

"Tidurlah," Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura, "kau membutuhkannya." Kalimat terakhir Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura terdiam.

Lelaki ini... apa yang sebetulnya ada dalam pikirannya?

Melihat Sakura yang termangu, Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk meraih mangkuk di meja dan segera membersihkannya.

"Karena kau memaksa, baiklah aku mengalah," ucap Sakura yang masih berada di tempatnya, "tapi aku akan menemanimu di sini!"

"Terserah kau," komentar Sasuke sambil membersihkan peralatan makan yang kotor.

Sakura tersenyum manis saat memandangi punggung Sasuke yang tampak tegap. Dari belakang, model rambut Sasuke memang terlihat bagaikan buntut ayam. Sakura sempat terkikik pelan, sampai akhirnya warna hitam menutupi seluruh pandangannya.

Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Sasuke berbalik dan hendak menuju kamarnya. Tapi saat melihat sosok berambut merah muda tengah terlelap dengan posisi duduk dan kepalanya tersandar di atas meja makannya... kini giliran Sasuke yang termangu. Onyx-nya tanpa sadar memerhatikan wajah damai yang dimiliki wanita tersebut. Matanya terpejam, bibir kecilnya sedikit terpisah. Melihat pemandangan yang indah itu, memunculkan lengkungan (sangat) tipis di ujung bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu mendekati Sakura, pelan-pelan dirangkulnya wanita itu, lalu digendongnya menuju lantai dua.

Saat sampai di kamar milik Sakura, Sasuke mengistirahatkan tubuh mungil itu di atas kasurnya. Sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Ia tak ingin sosok itu terbangun, ia tak ingin mengganggu mimpi indah yang mungkin tengah dinikmati Sakura dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura. Sebelum pergi, Sasuke menyempatkan sekali lagi untuk menatap Sakura. Perasaan aneh kembali muncul di dadanya. Tangan kanannya mulai bergerak dan mengarah pada wajah Sakura. Degup jantungnya tiba-tiba melaju tak karuan, dan saat tangan itu tinggal sedikit lagi menyentuh kulit wajah Sakura-

-Sasuke menghentikannya. Ia belum siap untuk melakukannya. Ia belum siap untuk menyentuh seseorang yang pernah ia sakiti -ia takut akan melukainya lagi jika ia menyentuhnya.

Sasuke menarik tangannya, kemudian pergi dari sana.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba, sinar matahari telah menyusup dari balik jendela. Hawa panas juga mulai terasa di ruangan yang sedang Sakura tempati. Di bawah selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, Sakura mendesah pelan, kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. "Hoaammm." Sakura meregangkan otot-otot leher dan lengannya. Tidurnya semalam terasa begitu nyenyak dan nyaman. Tak ada mimpi yang muncul di tidurnya. Tidur kali ini... terasa berbeda.  
>Sakura melirik ke arah jam beker yang ada di atas meja. Emerald-nya langsung melebar saat melihat jam yang tertera di sana.<p>

"SUDAH JAM SEBELAS?"

Sakura segera menarik tubuhnya bangun dari kasur - melawan gravitasi yang terasa lebih kuat ketika berada di atas tempat tidur. Ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi, tak ingin membuang lebih banyak waktu lagi.

Saat selesai mandi dan telah berpakaian lengkap, Sakura merasakan ada hal aneh di sini. Ia tidak mendengar suara lain selain suara langkahnya sendiri. _Ini sudah siang 'kan? Kenapa tidak terdengar suara Sasuke?_ pikirnya.

Sakura segera keluar dari kamarnya dan turun dari lantai dua, mencoba menemukan Sasuke yang tak mungkin belum bangun sampai saat ini.

Di ruang tamu, Sakura tak menemukannya. Di dapur, tidak ada. Di kamar mandi, tidak ada. Di ruang tamu, kosong. Di pekarangan, juga tidak ada siapa pun. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "Ke mana orang itu?" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dalam mansion Uchiha. Ia jadi penasaran, menghilang ke mana sebenarnya lelaki itu? Ia bahkan sampai lupa bahwa saat ini ia harusnya berada di rumah sakit untuk bertugas seperti biasa. Namun Uchiha Sasuke terlanjur membungkam pikirannya.

"Apa aku tunggu dia pulang saja?" Sakura lalu duduk di lantai dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. "Baiklah, aku tunggu dia saja."

Dua puluh menit berselang, hingga akhirnya pintu dibuka dari luar. Sakura segera menoleh ke arah pintu tersebut dan mendapati sosok lelaki tampan masuk dengan wajah super datarnya.

"Sasuke," sapa Sakura.

Lelaki itu tampak terkejut mendengar Sakura memanggilnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa wanita ini berada di sana - Sasuke bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sana.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Sakura, Ia segera bangun dari duduknya. "Aku... aku tadi kebingungan saat menyadari kau tak ada di rumah."

Sasuke kini menatap Sakura. Tatapannya menajam, terasa menusuk hingga ke tenggorokan Sakura.

"S... Sasuke?"

"Kau..." kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal keras, "mengapa kau tak mengatakannya, huh?"

"Aku tidak me-"

"Mengapa kau tak bilang jika ada yang mengincarku di luar sana!" bentak Sasuke.

Suara Sasuke benar-benar mengejutkan Sakura, membuat wanita beriris jade ini refleks mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah.

"A-aku-"

"Mengapa kau seperti ini, kau bersikap baik padaku, tapi kau merahasiakan hal yang penting!"

Mata Sakura terasa memanas. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak pernah bertengkar dengan Sasuke, tapi hari ini mengapa harus terjadi lagi? "Aku tidak merahasiakanya, aku akan mengatakannya di saat yang tepat," Sakura mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Kapan?" ekspresi Sasuke masih belum berubah. "Kau ingin semua yang di luar sana mati, baru memberitahuku?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir terjatuh.

"Aku akan-"

"Terserah," potong Sasuke, "aku tak ingin mendengar apa pun lagi darimu."

Air mata terasa mengalir di pipi Sakura saat Sasuke berjalan melintasinya. Dada Sakura terasa sakit, ucapan Sasuke yang terakhir sungguh hal yang menakutkan untuk telinga Sakura. Apa selamanya lelaki itu tak akan lagi mau mendengarnya?

Sakura berbalik, "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" seru Sakura. Sasuke terus melangkah tak bergeming. "Aku... aku akan mengatakannya di saat kondisimu sudah lebih baik!" air mata semakin banyak yang terbuang. "Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, Sasuke! Aku..." Sakura mencengkram roknya sekuat tenaga, berusaha menyalurkan rasa ngilu yang menggores dadanya. "AKU HANYA TAK INGIN KAU PERGI MENINGGALKANKU LAGI!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Emerald Sakura melebar. Sakura sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diteriakkannya. Tapi setelah mengatakan semua itu, ia menjadi sedikit lega... merasakan beban yang tertahan di dadanya telah terlepas.

Sasuke berbalik dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Kau... benar-benar menyebalkan." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat familiar itu, Sasuke kini benar-benar meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di ruang tamu.

.

.

Sore telah menyapa, langit Konoha yang sebelumnya berwarna biru cerah, kini telah berubah menjadi keorenan. Suasana mansion Uchiha masih seperti biasanya, sepi. Namun kali ini agak sedikit berbeda, karena ada dua manusia yang sama-sama mengurung diri di kamar mereka masing-masing. Yang satu, seorang wanita, ninja medis beririskan batu emerald. Sakura Haruno, seharian ini dia terus mendekam di dalam ruangan pribadinya. Matanya sembab, akibat terlalu lama menangisi kebodohannya. Sejak kejadian tadi siang bersama Sasuke, ia jadi takut untuk melihat wajah lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu. Sakura tahu saat ini pasti Sasuke semakin membencinya. Setelah ini, mungkin mereka tak akan lagi bertegur sapa, mereka akan kembali jadi orang asing yang tak saling mengenal.

Sakura menggigit pelan bibirnya, padahal baru saja sebulan ia di sini, tapi sudah menimbulkan masalah. Padahal dirinya baru saja akan kembali membangun hubungan pertemanan yang sempat hilang, tapi badai sudah datang menerpa. Sakura menatap kosong ke arah dinding kamarnya, yang muncul di bayangannya adalah Sasuke, Sasuke dengan wajah marahnya yang begitu menyeramkan –meski tetap tampan di satu sisi. "Kau dan aku… sepertinya tak akan pernah bisa bersatu," gumam Sakura pelan. Bibirnya tersenyum pahit, memikirkan kalimat yang baru diucapkannya begitu menyakitkan.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya dan keadaan sudah berubah lagi. Sinar terang Nampak mendominasi kamarnya. Dari balik jendelanya, ia bisa melihat bahwa matahari telah muncul dari persembunyiannya. "Hah! Sasuke!" Sakura segera bangun dan berlari ke luar dari kamarnya. Melawan rasa takutnya, Sakura langsung saja membuka pintu kamar yang berada di seberang kamarnya.

Klik.

Kosong. Uchiha Sasuke tak berada di kamarnya.

Sakura segera menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur –Sasuke juga tak ada di sana. Napas Sakura tersengal, _'Mungkin di ruang tamu!'_ Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang tamu. Dan benar saja, ada Sasuke di sana… lengkap dengan tas ransel di punggungnya. Lelaki itu kini tengah mengikat tali sepatunya.

"S—Sasuke…"

Sasuke telah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya, lalu menengadah dan menatap ke arah wanita yang memanggilnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura datar, kemudian membuang pandangannya.

Air mata telah siap untuk kembali tumpah di pipi Sakura. "S—Sasuke… kau tetap akan pergi…?" suara Sakura terdengar serak dan tak bertenaga.

Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Malah bersikap seolah tak ada siapa pun di sana. Ia bangun dari duduknya, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Meski berusaha untuk tak peduli, Sasuke tetap bisa mendengar suara tangisan Sakura. Namun ia tak menghentikan langkahnya. Kejadian tahun lalu tak boleh terulang lagi, hampir saja dulu ia membatalkan langkahnya hanya karena tangisan Sakura yang - entah mengapa - cukup berpengaruh pada dirinya.

Sasuke sudah sampai di luar dan ketika bersiap untuk meninggalkan rumah, ia merasakan hal itu lagi… sesuatu yang juga dulu dirasakannya…

"Sasuke… tunggu sebentar…," pinta Sakura yang kali ini sudah berada di belakangnya. Tangan wanita itu kini sudah melingkar di tubuh Sasuke. Posisi yang dulu pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. "Aku mungkin tak pernah bisa menahanmu untuk tetap di sini, tapi—" Sakura menelan salivanya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu sesuatu. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan gunakan sharingan-mu lebih dari sepuluh menit, jangan gunakan chidori lebih dari dua kali. Itu akan sangat beresiko untukmu…"

Sasuke hanya mendengarnya tanpa memberikan sedikitpun respon.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan racun itu… jangan sampai kau terkena," pesan Sakura diiringi dengan isakan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. "_Hiks_… aku ingin kau selamat, _hiks_, aku tak ingin kehilangan kau lagi. _Hiks_, aku—"

Sasuke memutar badannya dan kini mereka berhadapan. Tubuh mereka begitu dekat, tangan Sakura masih melekat di pinggang Sasuke. "Sakura…" takut-takut Sasuke meletakkan satu tangannya di pipi Sakura. Menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Sakura dengan jemarinya. Sudah lama… sudah sangat lama Sasuke tak pernah menyebut nama ini. Bahkan saat menyebut nama tersebut, terasa begitu asing di bibirnya.

"Sasuke—"

"Aku akan pulang." Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menyanggah, namun Sasuke menahannya dengan dua kata; '—aku Janji."

-bersambung-

* * *

><p>asdfghjkl! akhirnya chapter sembilan jadi jugaaaaaa #nebarbunga<p>

SO, bagaimana dengan fic ini? Masih berasa canon ga? apa sasuke OOC? dan yang terpenting, FEEL! apakah feel-nya cukup terasa, gimana persahabatan Saku-Ino, gimana feel-nya pas Sakura berantem sama Sasuke dan saat dia nangisin Sasuke! Feel hurt-nya terasa tidaaakkk? DDX #tepar

well... so much drama in this chapter, BUT, its genre is drama/romance, btw :p

balesan buat **review anon:**

ken gak login: well, ini sasusaku-nya udah sweet kan? hahaha. NHG? belum tau juga gimana nasibnya. #plak

Ninda Uchiharuno: ini udah lebih panjang kaaannn?

Ramen panas: ga bakal discontinued kok :)

hinagiku 'gak login: ini udah update lagi :)

Kikyo Fujikazu: iyaa, chapter ini sasusaku-nya lumayan romantis kan. hahaha

Aya kazuichi: ini sudah dilanjutiiinnn~

Sei: wah kamu review dua kali yaaa? ;D ini udah dilanjutin kok :)

asdfghjklUchihalkjhgfdsa: hahaha. ini udah ada chapter 9 nya :)

Jimi-li: wah makasih :) ini udah dilanjutin

Andromeda no Rei: wkwkwkw xDDD ini udah dilanjutin. entah masih canon apa enggak #dor

Bluceri: ini udah dilanjutin. dan romancenya udah ada kaannnn :D

hirumauchiha chocha: ini udah dilanjutin :D

miyank: ini udh ada romance sasusaku-nya kan. hahaha

misty: ini sudah dilanjutiiinn :)

Vion: sudah dilanjutinnn :D

leezuyen. Vexsos: iya itu sengaja digantung biar reader penasaaran :)

Sasune Haruci: ini sudah dilanjutiiinn :D

Chini VAN: kalo penasaran, terus baca fic ini yaa. hahaha

Sarah: wah, reviewmu masuk 3 kali! umurku 18 tahun :) ini udah dilanjutinnn

BlackLily: ini udah dilanjutinnn :D

syl. ciel. sasu: ini aku bales reviewmu. dan ini chapter 9 udah adaaa xDD

makasih banyak buat kalian semua dan makasih juga buat **skyesphantom , Yuuki Aika UcHiHa , Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom, karikazuka , Obsinyx Virderald, Dorobbong , Blue Darkflash'sky , Trancy Anafeloz, Eunike Yuen, Fiyui-chan, Gracia De Mouis Lucheta, Kira-chan Narahashi, Voila Sophie , Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf , Encydrew Harunao , Ckck vivi, Nanairo Zoacha, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, ChieAkane , Lucy Cavendish, sasuke fans, Sweet KireIcha, dan NerdME**. :DD

semoga udah semua ;D

Makasih banyak kemarin udah doain semoga aku lancar UN, dan kali ini minta doanya lagi, semoga aku bisa lulus :3

pokoknya semoga yg UN tahun ini (SD, SMP, SMA) bisa lulus 100%, AMIN!

well... review lagi? XDD

yang mau lanjutannya mana suaranyaaaa?


End file.
